I'm A Vang
by kcstacielynn
Summary: "What I saw? Two men, on a bridge. One looked like a snake, another had glasses. They were smirking. But then I saw something else. A creature in front of me, and it growled..." Reiko Vang. Naruto/OC
1. Bio

Reiko Vang

Ok! Well i finally decided to publish my 1st story. This will be the profile of my oc reiko vang. I`m only making 1 oc per character and i will change up the story of the oc depending on the type of story i`m doing. Enjoy the profile peeps.

Name- Reiko Vang

Age- (Prolouge)-5 years old,

(Part 1 of Naruto)- 13

(Shippuden)- 16

Fav Food- Ramen and Cheesecake

Fav Color-Blue

Hobbies-Training, Video Games, Writing

Likes-Naruto, Team 7, Kittens, Puppies, Rock Music, Techno Music

Dislikes- Fangirls, Fanboys, Evil, Losing

Goals- Become a good ninja, Make peace in the world

Weapons- (naruto) 2 Swords

(shippuden)-2 swords, spear

Personality- Tough,Nice,Caring,Helpful,Funny,Sporty, reckless

Catchphrases- "Cut the crap..." "Are you kidding me?"

Clan- Vang clan. The vang clan was one of toughest clan in the ninja world. Their specialty was to see the past,present and future after doing a certain focus which they only get a glimpse of at the age of 13, and to be able to tame tailed beast,monsters and the curse mark.

Chakra Nature Type- Wind and Water

Love Interest- naruto

Team- Team 7

Nicknames- Rei, Rei Rei, Reki

Birthday- june

Hair- long dark brown hair that goes to her lower neck. Her hair is straight with a slight curl to it (like fang`s from final fantasy xiii)

Eye Color- Dark brown

Piercings- Ears

Statistics- 1-10

Ninjustu-8

Taijustu-10

Genjustu-8

Intelligence-10

Strength-8

Speed-9

Stamina-10

Chakra Control-8

Tools-9

Medical-7

More About Her Past-Reiko`s family has been taken when she was very young and she doesn`t remember them alot, she often looks in the past for clues and wants to complete her focus. More will be told soon.

Next Chapter-Prologue


	2. Prologue (Edited)

I'm A Vang

Authors Note- Okay, well this is my first story, so I'm just going to keep writing and make corrections and etc. Hope you enjoy. Here is the prologue.

( ' means thoughts)

(" means talking)

(This is short But I'll try not to make all the chapters as short of this one, that'll just be boring in my opinion)

* * *

Prologue-Meeting Naruto

_'Hi, I'm Reiko. Reiko Vang. I'm always asked "What do you want to do in the ninja world when you get older" Well I've been thinking. Thinking about my family and all my friends but I never could think of anything to do in life. Until I met "Him". And then it hit me like a bullet. I wanted to make this ninja world a better place and do whatever it takes to find my family'_

**(To Ninja Academy. Everyone is aged 5-7. Reiko and Naruto are 5 years old)**

_'When I was 5, I was friends with everyone. I thought I knew everyone but I actually didn't. There was just one guy who isolated himself from everyone because of the nine tails. But when I met him, he made me feel...special.'_

Naruto was sitting on the swing with a sad expression. 'Why does everyone hate me so much...?' Naruto thought sadly.

It was after school. The kids were happily playing around. Ino and her girl friends were in a circle chatting about Sasuke and shopping until Reiko came running over to them.

"Hey girls!" Reiko says happily. "Reiko! Hey! Want to go shopping with us later?" Ino asks with a huge grin on her face. "Well I..." Reiko stops her sentence and spots a blond haired boy on the swing alone.

"You know what? Maybe later. I want to go talk to him" Reiko says,pointing to the blond boy on the swing. The girls gasp in shock. "You can't talk to him!" Ami, one of Ino's girlfriends hissed. Reiko looked slightly annoyed. "Why? He seems nice. He is human like everybody else. What would make him so different? So what if he has a demon inside of him. I'm going over there to talk to him" the girls just sigh and left. Reiko turns to walk to Naruto.

'Why can't everyone be nice to him?' Reiko thought. As Reiko walks towards Naruto, Naruto looks up. 'Wow. She's so beautiful' Naruto thought.

Reiko walks in front of him and smiles. "Hey,I'm Reiko." Reiko sticks out her hand as Naruto shakes her hand. "You're Naruto right?" Reiko asks sweetly. "Yeah. Wow, you are so pretty. You're the first girl I've ever talked to." Naruto says in amazement.

"Really? That's so cute! Would you like to be friends?" Reiko asks. Naruto's eyes lid up "R-Really?"

"Yeah! Why not?" Reiko asks. Naruto smiled "Sure!" "Great! Let's play!" Reiko says as she grabs his hand. "Okay!-WHOA!" Naruto exclaimed as she started running and dragging him to the playground.

_'And I knew, I knew it was the start of a bond. It made me happy, and it made me fight for something. Friends.'_


	3. New Team, New Sensei (Edited)

I'm A Vang

Author's Note- Okay, here is the background of Reiko Vang. Reiko was originally from the sand village and was great friends with the sand siblings. She was respected since she was a Vang since they were a tough clan, not the best clan or the most popular, but they were known. Reiko was often called the heiress of the Vang clan since she was going to be the next one from her family to inherit the past, future and present seeing powers.

She decides to go to the Leaf Village when she was 4 to become a ninja there after her family which is her mom, father and her sister named 'Riley' (who acts stubborn and always wants to feel the pain instead of her family) got ambushed by a man with glasses and a snake looking man as they took her family away from the sand while Reiko hid and escaped from them.

Ever since then, Reiko has seen her focus which was a man with glasses and a snake looking man on a bridge and in front of her was a creature and it growled. Reiko has befriended everyone to ease the pain and made a vow to find her family dead or alive. She currently lives alone since she was mature to handle it.

This story is all in Reiko's Point Of View. Reiko's voice is like fang's voice from final fantasy xiii sometimes depending on her moods. Also,The Process of gaining the past,future and present seeing powers is painful and It'll give you a headache twice. The first headache will hurt the most and you might pass out from the pain. You will be able to "see" 50% of the powers (Past, Future, and Present seeing) Her sister Riley was 9 at the time when their family got ambushed and Reiko was 4 years old at the time.

Ryu is a Male OC I made. His personality will be shown more as the story goes on.

* * *

Chapter 1: New team, New Sensei

**(In academy)**

_'Today was the day, we all became Genin. Today was when we were going find out who our teammates were.'_

"Hey Tenten! Who do you want on your team?" Naruto asks. Tenten grins. "Reiko of course! She's my best friend" Naruto grins and laughs. "Me too, I hope she's on my team" Reiko comes in and spots Naruto and Tenten and grins at them. She waves as they wave back.

Reiko walks to them and sits next to them. "Good morning! Today's the day! I'm so pumped!" Reiko says happily. "I hope you're on my team, It'll suck without you" Tenten says. "I'll be alright, if we aren't on the same team, at least we get to meet new people Right?" Tenten smiles and nods.

Iruka Sensei comes in. "Alright class settle down! I will be announcing the teams." the class looked at Iruka intently. "Alright, Team 7 will be...Sakura Haruno...Naruto Uzumaki..." Naruto yells "Yes!" then Sakura looks down and sulks. "I'm doomed..."

"And...Sasuke" Iruka says. "WHAT!?" Naruto yells. Sakura says "YAY!" Sakura does the peace sign to Ino as Ino glares at her. "Next up, Team 10. Ino...Shikamaru...and Choji" Iruka says as Ino looks down. "Aw man I'm with a fatty..." But then, Choji glares at Ino. "Next up, Team Gai...Neji...Lee...and Tenten" Iruka says. Tenten looks to Reiko sadly but Reiko smiles. "It's okay!"

_'I wasn't sad or mad that I wasn't with my friends. I was happy. I wanted to know new people.'_

"Next up is Team 8. Hinata...Shino...and Kiba" Iruka says. "And lastly, Team Zero. Reiko...Sai...and Ryu" Iruka says. Reiko nods, Ryu smirks and Sai fake smiles. "Wow, weird team Rei Rei" Tenten says. "I'll survive" Reiko says.

**(later)**

Captain Yamuto comes in. "Team Zero?" Reiko, Ryu and Sai look at Yamuto. Yamuto smiles at them. "I'll be your Sensei. If you would follow me so we can do introductions please." Reiko, Ryu and Sai nod and follow him to a bridge.

Sai, Ryu and Reiko are leaning on the railing as Yamuto is in front of them leaning on the other railing. "Alright, how about we start with introductions today? I'm Yamuto your captain. That'll be all I will tell you at the moment. How about you start?" Yamuto asks, looking at Ryu. Ryu smirks "Alright, I'm Ryu. I'm 13. I like sports, goofing off, and having fun. I also like to eat soup. My dislikes are stuff I want but can't get and Ramen. My goal is to find the girl of my dreams and to one day defeat all the tough guys" Ryu explains.

_'Ryu? All talk. He's nice, but he seems like the shy guy when he is around certain girls to be honest. And when I mean certain girls, I mean girls he has a crush with. He doesn't have any at the moment. Well, at least, not that I know of.'_

'Alright, next." Yamuto says looking at Sai. Sai looks at Yamuto and starts fake smiling. "I am Sai. I don't have any emotions at all. I used to work for danzo in Root. Ever since my brother died, I couldn't feel any emotions at all. But I am willing to work with you three and try to understand my emotions." Sai tells them truthfully.

Yamuto nods. "Any likes? Dislikes? Goals?" Yamuto asks. "I like to draw and do art and make nicknames for others. My goal is to discover my emotions" Sai informs. Yamuto nods "Interesting. Okay next is you" Yamuto says looking at Reiko.

"Reiko. My likes are my best friends Naruto and Tenten, all my friends and teammates. I have respect for you Captain Yamuto and it's an honor working with you" Reiko says as Yamuto nods and smiles. "My other likes are the Leaf Village, Sand Village, peace, cheesecake and Ramen. My dislikes are evil,losing, and ugh...fan girls and fan boys. My goal? Goal? I don't really have a goal. I have ambitions. My ambitions are to bring peace in this world and also to find my family." Reiko says intently.

'She's different from other girls. She might be the 'one' for me' Ryu thought. 'She's pretty interesting' Sai thought. "Reiko what clan are you from?" Yamuto asks curiously. "The Vang Clan" Reiko says as Ryu looks at Reiko in shock. Reiko turns to him. "What? What did I do?" Reiko asks.

"The Vang clan?" Ryu asks. Reiko nods. "Yes, the Vang clan. I'm Reiko Vang. The Vang Clan are the ones who can see the past, present and future after doing a certain focus which I only got a glimpse of." Reiko explains. "What was it" Sai asks. "What I saw? Two men, on a bridge, one looked like a snake, another had glasses. They were smirking. But then I saw something else. A creature in front of me, and it growled..." Reiko says intently.

Ryu, Yamuto and Sai look interested. "Well I hope you complete your focus. Well, that's all for today, how about we meet up with Team Kakashi?" Yamuto asks. "You're friends with Kakashi-sensei?" Reiko asks. "Yes, would you three like to meet up with them at the Ramen shop?" Reiko grins. "Sure-" Reiko began but was cut off by a group of fan boys.

"Look! There she is! Reiko! WE LOVE YOU! MARRY ME! NO ME! ME!" then Ryu, Sai and Yamuto sweat drop. "L-Let's just hurry to the Ramen shop" Reiko says quickly as the three nod.

_'Fan boys...I've been getting them since I moved to the leaf. I never wanted any. It just happened. Unfortunately...They admire my personality and strength. But I`m not interested in any of them. It's rather annoying. Now I know how Sasuke feels'_

* * *

**(To Ramen shop)**

**(Naruto was slurping away on his ramen as Reiko and her team come)**

"Ah, Yamuto you made it" Kakashi says as Yamuto nods. "So you passed them?" Yamuto asks. kakashi says "Yes, couldn't resist. They are an interesting group" "Reiko! Hey!" Naruto says, grinning and looks at Reiko. "Hey! What's up?" Reiko asks grinning.

"We passed the test! I'm so happy! I'm a NINJA NINJA NINJA!" Naruto yells as Reiko laughs. Sakura bangs his head. "SHUT UP BAKA!" Naruto holds his head and says "Ow...you didn't have to hit so hard..." Naruto quietly. "So anything else going on with your team?" Reiko asks Naruto. "Well, Kakashi is always late..." Naruto says annoyingly "Jeesh, glad I don't have that" Reiko says.

"Yeah be very glad. We even have to get up early in the morning! What's up with that!?" Naruto exclaimed. Reiko giggles. "Bummer" Reiko says. "Reiko aren't you going to eat?" Sai asks. "Oh I have left overs at home that I made. I don't want it going to waste ya' know?"

'Her accent is cute' Naruto and Ryu thought at the same time. "Well I got to go, I'm really sleepy. I'll see you all tomorrow" Reiko says smiling as the others smile and nod.

**(Later)**

Reiko walks home and soon sasuke walks to same path and they walk together silently.

_'One thing I like about Sasuke is that when ever we are together, it's quiet. But it's a peaceful silence. We really don't talk much to each other though'._

"Well well, looks like you're walking this way too" Reiko says. "Hn, what's with your voice?" Sasuke asks. "I'm from the sand, only the Vangs have it. I'm different from other girls." Reiko explains as Sasuke nods. "Well here's my stop. I guess I`ll see you around avenger" Reiko says.

Sasuke looks at her in shock. "How did you know?" Sasuke asks. "I can see it in your eyes. I'm a sensor and I can summon things." Reiko explains. "Interesting to know" Sasuke says. Reiko nods. "Well good night" Reiko says as Sasuke nods and walks off.


	4. I'm Getting Signs (Edited)

I'm A Vang

Author's Note- Alright chapter 2. If you have any questions, ask me. I`m focusing on Shippuden so that is why I'm not putting a whole lot of details on the chapters of part 1 of Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 2: I'm Getting Signs

**(Next Day In The Afternoon Of The Leaf Village)**

"AH! BOSS SHE'S COMING!" Konohamaru yells at Naruto as Naruto, Udon, Konohamaru and Moegi run for their lives from Sakura as Sasuke is walking slowly behind annoyed. Then Konohamaru bumps into Kankuro.

"Ouch...That hurt..." Kankuro says glaring at Konohamaru as he grabs him by the collar. "Hey let him go!" Naruto says glaring at him. Reiko, Ryu and Sai come walking as Reiko is in the middle and the boys are next to her. "Kankuro I don't think that's very nice of you to do that" Reiko said calmly as everyone looks at her in shock

Gaara nods at Reiko and says "Listen to the heiress. Let the boy go..." Kankuro quickly lets the boy go as Naruto helps him up and Konohamaru says "Wow she is so pretty" as Reiko turns to him and smiles and asks "Are you okay?" then Konohamaru nods. "You know them?!" Naruto asks Reiko as Reiko nods and smiles. "They are from the Sand Village. It's time for the Chunin exams." Reiko informs Naruto as everyone else nods.

Gaara looks at Reiko. "You've changed. You look stronger" Reiko turns to him. "Thanks Gaara. You too."

**(To The Site of The Chunin Exams. In the classroom)**

Reiko, Sai and Ryu walk in. "Niiiiice. This place is packed! I'm ready" Ryu says as Reiko laughs. "Don't get too over confident." Ryu grins and has his hands behind his neck. "I'll try not too." Ryu says as Sai fake smiles at the two of them. "What do you think Sai?" Reiko asks. "I cannot wait to see everyone's skills" Sai said as Reiko and Ryu nod.

_'The Chunin Exams? It will be chaotic, I know that for a fact. New faces, skills, everything. But for some reason, my mind is strongly telling me to be alert for anything bad that could happen.'_

"Reiko!" Tenten yells as she runs to her and Reiko grins. "Tenten!" Reiko says happily. Tenten gives her a big hug. "Come on, we gotta have a girl talk" Tenten says smiling. "You guys aren't going get into any trouble right?" Reiko asked Ryu and Sai. "No trouble at all." Sai says as Ryu nods. "Yeah what he said"

Reiko chuckles and shakes her head and starts walking with Tenten. "So how's your team?" Reiko asks Tenten. "It's so weird! Lee and Gai sensei are crazy, they always wanna be so** youthful**." Tenten explains, mocking Lee and Gai by saying youthful. Reiko laughs. "But Neji is cool, I have a little crush on him. He's such a hottie." Tenten says blushing as Reiko says "Crushing already? Wow. I`m not interested in anyone yet but I probably will when I`m older"

"Yeah." Tenten says. "Hey how's the training?" Reiko asks. Tenten looks at her in horror. "It's like a boot camp! 100 push ups and 200 sit ups! It goes up by 5 each week." Tenten explains. "Hm, well it doesn't sound that bad." Reiko says truthfully. "The bad part is Gai sensei makes us do 1,000 laps everytime we go training. I'm glad we have chakra!" Tenten tells Reiko as Reiko is shocked. "Whoa! That's too much! Too much!" Reiko exclaims.

"I know! But Gai and Lee are funny and goofy so it kinda makes the training more fun." Tenten says smiling as Reiko nods and says "Yeah I get a kick out of Ryu and his crazy self. Sai is funny with his comments, making Ryu mad sometimes." Tenten laughs. "Yup and I-" Reiko began but cuts herself off as she hears fighting. "Do you hear that?" Reiko asks as Tenten nods. "Yeah it's like it's coming over there." Neji, Sai and Ryu come over to the two girls.

"Hey did you two hear that?" Ryu asks as Tenten and Reiko nod. "Let's check it out" Reiko says as Tenten, Neji, Ryu, Reiko ,and Sai go to where the fighting is coming from. "The heck?" Reiko says in confusion as they see Gai and Lee in tears of joy screaming. "YOUTH! YOUTH! OH THE DAY GOT MORE YOUTHFUL!" Sasuke is in Sakura's arms beaten up a little and Naruto is hurt next to the wall.

"Naruto!" Reiko yells as she ran to him and helps him. "Are you alright?" Reiko asks Naruto panicking and concerned as Naruto chuckles and holds his head. "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks Reiko" Naruto says grinning as Reiko sighs out of relief. "I'm not even gonna ask what happened here." Neji says as Tenten nods. Tenten smiles at Reiko and Naruto. 'I really hope they be together one day' Tenten thought.

* * *

**(Later in classroom)**

_'We all decided to go back into the classroom. We saw alot of genin there. Old faces, and new. But one person stood out from the rest.'_

"R-Reiko?" Hinata asks shyly as Reiko turns. "Hinata." Reiko says happily as Hinata smiles and they hug. "How are you? I haven't spoken to you in a while!" Reiko asks as Hinata blushes. "I-I`m fine. Really great. How are you?" Hinata asks, smiling. Reiko grins. "I cannot wait for the exams!" Hinata nods and smiles.

"Sasuke!" Ino yells in a flirty voice as she runs and jumps on his back. Sasuke rolls his eyes. He puts his hands in his pockets. "Sigh...kill me..." Sasuke muttered in annoyance. Sakura looks at Ino in jealously and glares at her. "Get off him!" Sakura yells but Ino smirks and sticks her tounge out.

"REIKO!" reiko's fanboys yell as they look at her with dreamy eyes as Reiko looks in horror. "Why!?" Reiko asks herself as Hinata giggles and Naruto and Ryu glare at the fanboys. "Have any crushes with anyone yet?" Hinata asks Reiko as Reiko gives her an apologetic smile. "Not yet!" Hinata nods.

"How about you?" Reiko asks as Hinata starts blushing. "I-I kinda like K-Kiba" Hinata says shyly. "Aw! So cute. I hope you two become a couple" Reiko says as Hinata smiles. "Thank you. You are so supportive."

A man with glasses come walking towards Naruto and the gang. Reiko turns and looks at the man and gasps lightly. She starts to have a vision of a man with glasses and a snake looking man on a bridge. Reiko's left eye has an hourglass and then it goes away.

"...Kabuto..." Reiko askss quietly to herself but Kabuto hears her. "Huh? Did you say my name? How do you know me?" Kabuto asks Reiko in shock, praying she didn't know his plan. "N-Never mind, you just look like someone who would be named that" Reiko says with a fake smile. Kabuto nods and silently is happy. "Reiko are you okay? Your eye-" Naruto began but Reiko gives him a look and he understood completely.

"Oh. Well it seems you have good eyes. I am kabuto. Me and My group are here to participate in the Chunin exams. It's nice to meet you all." Kabuto says as the gang nods. "YEAH! ME AND MY TEAM ARE GONNA WIN THIS EXAM!" Naruto yells out loudly as the gang look at Naruto in shock. But then, the other teams start to give Naruto death glares. "Uh..." Naruto says. 'Oh boy...' Reiko though. "Not so loud!" Sakura says hitting him. But then 2 guys and 1 girl stand up.

"So blonde you wanna brag that your team is the best? How bout you take us on?" the 1st guy with brown short hair standing next to the 2nd guy with short black hair and the girl with long black hair said smugly. "Uh..." Naruto says nervously. "Idiot..." Sasuke mumbled.

"What about you little girl? That pink hair looks bleached." the girl with black hair said smirking. "Hey!" Sakura says. Ino snickers but then, Sakura turns and glares at her and then looks back at the girl with black hair.

Reiko looks down blankly as her left eye as an hourglass on it again and then it goes away. The two guys run to Naruto. Reiko turns her face to look at the two guys running toward Naruto. She jumps in front of them and kicks the brown haired guy and he falls on the ground and then the black haired guy stops running as Reiko was in front of him. He tries to hit her by she grabs his wrist and shakes her head and Reiko punches him in the face on both sides and then gives him a spinning kick to the face as he falls.

Everyone watched in awe. "Whoa..." the crowd mumbled. "And I thought this was a friendly exam. Boy was I wrong." Reiko says to herself as she gets in a fighting stance.

The girl with the black hair runs to Reiko from behind and throws a sword at her. "Reiko!" Naruto and Ryu and Reiko's fanboys yell but then Reiko ducks down as the sword misses her and is thrown into the wall. Reiko stands up and turns around and looks at the girl. The girl runs to Reiko and tries to punch her but Reiko moves out the way and kicks her. The girl falls to the ground and backs off.

The guy with black hair stands up and was about to attack Reiko but gets hit by Temari's fan. "Mess with her, you mess with me" Temari says, glaring at the team. The team backs off and everyone looks at Reiko in awe. "Great job Reiko. You are really good." Temari says smirking. "Well, I try"

"YEAH REIKO!" Naruto yells and hugs her as Reiko laughs. Sakura looks at Reiko in jealously. 'So what. She got lucky. I could of taken care of those guys myself. She's getting way too much attention just because of a dumb fight. Pointless.' Sakura thought. Anko comes "Alright, time to go outside for the next part of the exams." Anko says loud and clear.

* * *

**(later)**

_'Everyone was sent to a dangerous training area so we can see how we will survive in a real life survival mission. Me, Sai and Ryu decided to take a break.'_

"We should split up" Sai says. Ryu and Reiko turn to look at him. "I'll hunt for food." Sai says. "I'll go see what's going on around the woods." Ryu says as Sai and him turn to Reiko. "Alright, well I'll stay here and keep a look out. Let's meet here in an hour." Reiko informed them as they nod and leave.

**(later)**

Reiko starts hearing noise in the bushes and is alert and takes out a weapon but stops as she sees Naruto about to pee. "What the-Naruto?" Reiko asks in confusion. Naruto turns to look at her in shock. "H-Hey Reiko! Listen I really have to pee, can you look away?" Naruto asks her. Reiko sighs. "Sure..." she turns around as Naruto sighs and goes to pee.

Moments later he's done and zips up his pants. "Thank you! You can look now." Naruto says Reiko turns back around. "So how's your team?" Naruto asks. "Sai went to get food while Ryu went to check out some things. They should be here in 10 minutes though. How about you?" Reiko asks. Naruto grins. "Ah well, Sakura keeps hitting me, and Sasuke. He just keeps trying to act cool..." Naruto says rolling his eyes as Reiko laughs. "I just wish Sakura would stop hitting you." Reiko says. Naruto nods and smiles. "Well my teammates should be coming back now. You should go back to your team. Be safe Naruto" reiko says as Naruto nods and grins and says "Believe it!" then he goes back into the woods to go to his team.

**(moments later)**

Sai comes back with fish. Reiko makes a fire and they cook the fish. "Was it hard getting the fish?" Reiko asks. Sai smiles. "No, not at all." Reiko nods and smiles. Then Ryu comes and drops 2 heaven scrolls and 2 earth scrolls. "R-Ryu! We are suppose to do teamwork! Not you grabbing the scrolls yourself!" Reiko stuttered in shock as Ryu laughs. "Yeah Yeah Yeah" Ryu says as reiko chuckles. "Always, hard headed." Reiko mumbles. "I heard that!" Ryu yells. "It was meant to be heard" Reiko grins. Ryu sticks his tounge at her. "Wow, that was childish." Reiko says,teasingly.

_'Later on, we decided to travel to go to our destination point, but then we heard fighting.'_

Reiko, Ryu and Sai go on a tree branch and see Tenten and Neji. "Hey Reiko, glad to see you are alright" Tenten says smiling. Reiko nods. "What is going on?" Reiko asks. "See for yourself. It's a huge conflict." Neji says. Reiko turns to see Lee out cold, and Sakura hurt. Reiko is shocked and jumps down. "Reiko!" Ryu yells but Tenten stops him. "She'll be alright"

"Sakura are you alright?!" Reiko asks helping her. Sakura shakes her head saying no. "Well Well, It seems we have another we get to play with." Zaku says smirking. He quickly kicks Reiko in the gut making her fall on the ground holding her gut. She gets up on her knees with one hand on the ground and the other hand holding her gut. "Let my guard down..." Reiko muttered.

But then everyone feels dark chakra and they turn to see Sasuke waking up and purple chakra is surround him. "Reiko." Sasuke says as everyone is shocked. Reiko looks up to see Sasuke. "What happened to you...?" Reiko asks as Sasuke says "...Who did this to you and Sakura?"

Reiko stands up and shakes her head "It's okay, I can handle this" Reiko protested. "Reiko. Who the hell did this to you?" Sasuke says sternly. "Heh. I did" Zaku says smirking. Sasuke looks at him and turns and glares at him as his curse mark starts going all over his body.

"No not like this!" Reiko yells at sasuke but it was too late as Sasuke hits Zaku from behind making him turn in circles on the ground. He stands up coughing. Sasuke breaks his arms as Sakura is shocked. "One more to go..." Sasuke says darkly. Reiko looks at Sasuke as he has his back in front of her, walking to Dosu.

"Enough!" Reiko yells at Sasuke. She runs to him and Sasuke turns and she hugs him. "Stop, don't do this, you've done enough." Reiko says. Dosu looks at them two. 'So she is a Vang. No wonder...' Dosu thought as Sasuke's curse mark goes away.

Reiko and Sasuke stop hugging but Reiko was about to fall on her back. "Reiko!?" Sasuke asks in panic as he grabs her hand as she was about to fall and pulls her in a hug as they sit on the ground. Reiko's eyes are closed. "Reiko? Reiko?" Sasuke asks, shaking her. "What did she do? She just hugged you!" Sakura says as she runs to them. Ryu and Sai come over. "That always happens. She's alright, she just needs rest." Ryu says walking to Sasuke. Sasuke nods.

Naruto wakes up and he looks around and sees Reiko's fallen body. "No. No! Reiko!" Naruto yells as he runs to her fallen body and pushes Ryu out the way as Ryu stumbles. "Whoa!" Ryu yells. Naruto yells "WHAT HAPPENED TO REIKO!?" Ryu glares at Naruto and says "Watch It!"

Naruto ignores him as Ryu rolls his eyes. "She used her power to stop Sasuke`s curse mark. She tired herself out." Sakura explains as Naruto nods. Ryu walks and picks Reiko's body up. "Come on Sai" Ryu says as Sai nods. Naruto glares at Ryu. "Hey! You can't just take her!" then Ryu glares at him, saying "She's my teammate" then Sai and him leave.

_'I knew Ryu was fond of me. I knew that he was starting to grow feelings for me. But he won't admit it. Not just yet.'_

**(Later, To Team Zero's Resting Spot)**

Ryu is kneeled, looking at Reiko. Sai was reading his emotion book, leaning on a tree near his teammates. Ryu moves hair from Reiko's face. Sai looks at Ryu, observing his actions toward Reiko. "Ryu, Why do you move hair from her face? You look at her differently from other girls. Why? What is the emotion?" Sai asks curiously. Ryu sighs. "I do it because, I'm in love with her." Sai nods.

"Love..." Sai says, trying to understand the emotion. Ryu looks at Reiko. "If only I could tell you how much you mean to me..." But then, Reiko's eyes start to open. "Am I dead?" Reiko asks quietly. Sai walks to her. Ryu grins. "Still alive!" Reiko smiles and sits up. "Man, what happened?" Reiko asks. "Your powers helped Sasuke with his curse mark but you tired yourself out." Ryu explains as Reiko nods. "Great. Thanks for caring guys." Reiko says as Sai and Ryu nod.

* * *

**(timeskip to sasuke vs gaara) **

_'Me, Naruto and Shikamaru were watching Sasuke and Gaara fight. But then...something happend. Something bad'_

Kabuto does a genjustu to put the audience to sleep. Everyone starts falling asleep. "What?" Reiko says looking around to see white feathers and then Reiko repels the jutsu. "Naruto do you know what is going on-" Reiko began but stops as she sees Naruto on the ground asleep "Sleep?" Reiko asks herself.

** 'BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM'** Reiko and all the others that are still awake look up in shock at the tower where the Hokage and Kazekage are at. "It can't be." Reiko says to herself. "Destroy Konoha mission commence!' Reiko,Temari, Kankuro, and Baki thought.

Reiko runs to where the audience is. "Sasuke!" Reiko yells. Sasuke looks up to see Reiko. Reiko starts jumping over the chairs and kicks an 'ANBU' in the face as he was in the way, trying to stop her. Then she jumps from the railings all the way to a few feet from Sasuke with chakra helping her. She lands gracefully and runs to sasuke. "Are you alright?" reiko asks.

"Yeah, but more importantly, What the hell is going on?" Sasuke asks. Reiko was about to answer but Baki, Temari and Kankuro come. "What the hell is this? Destroy Konoha? Why?" Reiko asks urgently as Temari looks at her. "You are either with us or against us Reiko. We are destroying Konoha." Reiko looks at temari in disbelief.


	5. Destroy Konoha Commence! (Edited)

I'm A Vang

Chapter 3- Destroy Konoha Commence

"Are you kidding me!? Why would you work with the sound? They're bad news!" Reiko says, trying to talk some sense into the sand siblings.

_'Why? So many questions in my head right now...'_

"Are you with us or against us Reiko?" Temari asked intently as Reiko looks at her and shakes her head saying no slowly. "Huh. Fine." Temari says coldly as the sand siblings escape. "Hey I`m not done with you yet!" Reiko called out as her and Sasuke run after the sand siblings.

**(In the forest)**

Reiko and Sasuke are traveling fast to follow the Sand Siblings. "We're catching up to them" Reiko said. "Hmph. They're starting to piss me off..." Sasuke says annoyingly. "You and Me both. I just can`t believe the Sand would do this." Reiko says softly. 'Naruto...I just hope you're okay.' Reiko thought to herself.

**(To Naruto, Sakura,and Kakashi)**

Sakura is sitting in the crowd covering her head. Then Kakashi gets in front of her. "Sakura. I need you to wake up Naruto and Shikamaru. Naruto will be happy. It`ll be the first mission that he had in a long time. This will be an S-ranked mission. The mission is to find Sasuke and Reiko." Kakashi informs her. 'SHE is with Sasuke? I`m going to hurt her.' Sakura thought. "Okay!" Sakura says as she goes to wake up Naruto by repelling the genjustu.

Naruto yawns and wipes his eyes. "Huh? Sakura? What's going on?" naruto asks and sakura says "Take a look around" Naruto looks around to see fighting going on. "Wait...WHERE`S REIKO!?" Naruto asks and Sakura hits him on his head and Naruto holds his head.

"Ouch..." Naruto says in pain as Sakura glares at him. "CALM DOWN! Reiko is with Sasuke. They went after the sand siblings. We need to go after them with Shikamaru and Pakkun." Sakura explains as Pakkun jumps to where Naruto and Sakura are and looks at Naruto. "Yo" Pakkun says.

**(To Reiko and Sasuke)**

"You might as well stop. We found you three." Sasuke says and Temari and Kankuro glare at Sasuke. Temari begins to take out her fan. "You two go on ahead. I`ll fight the Uchiha. Plus...He`s my type." Temari says as Kankuro nods and leaves with Gaara.

Sasuke was about to attack but gets his shoulder grabbed by Reiko and he looks at her and she shakes her head. "I`ll do it. You go on ahead." Reiko says and Sasuke nods. "But Sasuke. Be careful with that curse mark. If I`m not there before it gets worse, you may go on a huge rampage or you won`t be able to move your body." Reiko explains.

"Alright." Sasuke says as he goes after Kankuro and Gaara. Temari tries to hit Sasuke with her fan but Reiko blocks her attack as Temari looks at her in shock. "I do not wish to fight you." Temari says. "Well you're going to.." Reiko says jumping backwards onto a tree branch and Is now a tree branch in front of Temari face to face to her. Reiko takes out her swords and Temari gets in her fighting stance. Temari throws some wind at Reiko and she moves out the way.

**(To Naruto, Sakura, Pakkun and Shikamaru)**

"So what is going on?" naruto asks. "The village is under attack. It seems that the sand village was working with the sound village in order to attack us." Pakkun says as Naruto sighs. 'Reiko...Where are you?' Naruto thought.

"I think Reiko is behind this as well." Sakura says. "She wouldn't do that Sakura. I know her better than anyone." Naruto says. Sakura looks at him in shock. 'He defended her so quickly! What is so great about that brat?' Sakura thought.

"Sigh, What a drag...I think we all see well enough that Naruto cares deeply for Reiko." Shikamaru says sighing as Sakura rolls her eyes and Naruto jumps up ahead. "Hey Naruto wait up! Don`t go so fast! We'll get to Sasuke and Reiko! Just calm down for a second!" Sakura called out but Naruto continued to ignore her calls. "I feel chakra. We're almost there" Pakkun says

**(To Sasuke and Gaara)**

Gaara was about to hit sasuke but then Naruto comes and kicks him in the face. Sakura goes to see if Sasuke is ok.

**(To Reiko and Temari)**

Reiko blocks Temari`s kick and then Reiko does a spinning kick to Temari`s stomach and goes through a tree and is hurt. Reiko sighs and goes to go after Sasuke. Later on she arrives.

_'I wish I could of been here earlier.'_

"What happend? Is Naruto ok? What happend to Gaara?" Reiko asked. "Sakura is alright. Naruto and Gaara are on the ground. Come on" Sasuke says as they both jump down to see Naruto and Gaara hurt. Reiko and Sasuke go to Naruto and help him as Temari and Kankuro comes and helps Gaara. Temari and Kankuro look at Reiko and Reiko nods.

"We're sorry Reiko..." Kankuro says sadly as Reiko nods and smiles. "Forgiven..." Temari and Kankuro smile and leave with Gaara in their arms. Reiko helps Naruto as he is in her arms and he is smiling. She smiles down at him.

**(Next Day)**

_'It was the day. The day of the 3rd hokage`s funeral.'_

Reiko puts on her funeral attire and walks out her house and starts walking. A few moments later she sees Ryu leaning on the wall with his arms crossed and Sai looking down at the ground with an unemotionless face on. When they both hear Reiko walking, Sai looks up and Ryu and Sai turn their heads to see her. Reiko nods her head and walks in the middle with Ryu on her right and Sai at her left. They begin to walk together in silence.

Reiko and her team arrive at the funeral and they see Hinata's team putting flowers on the grave, Then Ino's team, Then Naruto`s team. Next was Reiko`s team. First Sai, then Ryu. Reiko approaches the grave with a flower in her hand.

* * *

**_(Flashback)_**

_"I really thank you for your kindness ." A ten year old Reiko says as he smiles at her and ruffles her hair. "You are welcome. I hope you enjoy the academy and your new life here" the 3rd Hokage says as Reiko grins at him._

_"Good morning!" A 13 year old Reiko says as he smiles. "Ah Reiko, what can I do for you today?" the 3rd Hokage says. "I just wanted to give you a small gift as a token of my apprication for letting me live here these past years."Reiko says smiling as she gives him a cake she has baked him. "Thank you. You are very welcome heiress." the 3rd says as Reiko smiles and he hugs her as she hugs back. "You are like a daughter I dreamed of having. I hope you find your family in the future." the third says as Reiko smiles and nods. "I hope so too."_

**_(end of flashback)_**

* * *

Reiko puts the flower down and it starts raining and walks back to her team. After the funeral, Yamuto is with Reiko, Sai and Ryu. The sun is out. Then Team Kakashi comes. "HEY REIKO!" Naruto called out as Reiko turns and smiles and he runs toward her. "Hey!" Reiko said happily. "Can we all eat some ramen Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as Reiko chuckles.

"Sigh. How about It Yamuto?" Kakashi asked as Yamuto smiles and nods. "Let's go" Yamuto says. "YES!" Reiko and Naruto yell out. "Beat ya there!" Reiko says as she sprints to the Ramen shop. "Hey! No fair you got a head start!" Naruto yells as he runs after her and catches her as she laughs. "You run too fast!" Reiko yells as Naruto grins. "Hahaha you just can't keep up with me! See ya!" Naruto says as he runs to the Ramen shop. "Get back here! I`ll have to make sure to work on my speed when I'm training to beat you!"Reiko yells as she runs after him and he laughs.

Kakashi sighs and has a hand on the back of his neck. "And I thought Naruto was hyper. Seems they really do act alike." Kakashi says as Yamuto chuckles. "They do you kinda cute together." Yamuto says as Kakashi nods. "Wonder what will become of them in the future." Kakashi says. "We shall see." Yamuto says as they walk to the Ramen shop. "Come on Sasuke let's go!" Sakura said grinning as Sasuke sighs and walks with her to the Ramen shop.


	6. Departure (Edited)

I'm A Vang

Author's note- I was thinking of having Reiko have an Inner. So Inner Reiko will be in here.

* * *

Chapter 4- Departure

**(Next Day)**

Reiko and Naruto are walking side by side in the village on a nice sunny day. "Sometimes I see you and Kakashi-sensei being close to each other. How come?" Naruto asks curiously. "Me and Kakashi-sensei? Well he was the one who found me when I ran away from the Sand. I passed out but luckily, he saw me as he was going back to the village from a mission. If It wasn't for him, I don't know where I'd be at." Reiko says smiling. Naruto nods. Jiraiya comes. "Hey Naruto, Hey Reiko" Reiko smiles and Naruto grins.

"Hey! What brings you here?" Naruto asks. "I was wondering If you would come with me to find Tsunade." Jiraiya asks as Naruto nods. "See Ya! I'll visit you before you actually go to find her" Reiko says and Naruto nods and leaves with Jirayia.

**(To Itachi and Kisame)**

Itachi and Kisame are walking. 'We will meet again Sasuke...Reiko...' Itachi thought.

**(To Naruto)**

Naruto is in the hotel room but then someone knocks on the door and Naruto opens it to see Itachi and Kisame. "Hello Naruto" Itachi says with a cold stare. "Who-Who are you? Some kind of worker here?" Naruto stuttered.

"No Naruto, It's my brother." Sasuke says coldly. Itachi turns to face Sasuke. "Where's Reiko?" Itachi asks but quickly, Naruto looks alert and sasuke`s eyes turn red. "What do you want with reiko?" naruto and sasuke ask in unison.

"Foolish, little brother..." Itachi says. But then, Sasuke makes a chidori and runs to itachi "You stay away from her! She doesn't deserve to be in this mess. This will be between you and me! **Don't get her involved**!" Sasuke yells in rage. He tries to attack Itachi but Itachi blocks his attack and grabs his neck and chokes him to the wall. He goes and whispers in sasuke's ear. "You're still weak..."

Reiko comes with a bag "Hey Naruto, I came to give you some-" Reiko began but she stops in her tracks and looks at Itachi and Kisame. She drops the bag and everyone looks at her. "Itachi?" Reiko asks. Itachi releases Sasuke. "Hello Heiress. You've grown well..."

* * *

**_(flashback)_**

_A 5 year old Reiko was at the lake looking down at the water. "I thought you'd be playing with your friends." a 13 year old Itachi says. The young Reiko turns and smiles. "Sometimes It's nice to have some alone time to yourself." Reiko says. Itachi nods and smiles. "Would you like to train? I heard much about you. I'm...Sorry for what you went through." Itachi says sadly. Reiko smiles. "It's okay! Let's train! You could maybe teach me a few things I might need to know." Reiko says happily._

_Itachi chuckles and ruffles her head. "Sure." Itachi says with a smile._

**_(end of flashback)_**

* * *

Itachi was about to do the Tsukuyomi on Sasuke but Reiko yells "Stop! Don't hurt him or Naruto! I'll do what ever you want just leave them alone!"

"She's gotten soft these days, huh Itachi?" Kisame asks but then Jiraiya comes, ready to attack but Kisame and Itachi escape. Itachi runs past Reiko but says "We will meet again Reiko" and then he disappears. reiko runs to sasuke and helps him as naruto helps him too.

**(Back at the leaf, Reiko and Sasuke were walking around the village)**

"How do you know Itachi?" Sasuke asks with urgency. "I met him in the leaf. We were training buddies." Reiko confesses. "So you're the reason he wouldn't train me?" Sasuke asks coldly. Reiko looks at him in shock. "No, he couldn't train with me a lot either, since he had other stuff to do. Don't put this on me! You act like I'm the reason for all of this." Reiko snapped but quickly holds her mouth.

"I'm-I'm sorry." Reiko says sadly. Sasuke shakes his head. "No, I'm sorry." "I shouldn't of snapped at you." Reiko says. "I shouldn't of been so cold to you. You're too good to me. You're a real friend. I can't throw that away." Sasuke says. Reiko smiles. "I guess we both forgive each other?" Reiko asks. Sasuke nods and smirks.

**(Next day)**

Reiko was walking past the hospital but sees Sakura looking sad. "Sakura? What happened?" Reiko asks in confusion and with worry. Sakura sniffs. "S-Sasuke and Naruto just had a fight on the roof." Reiko's eyes widen.

"Where's Naruto?" Reiko asks. "Still on the roof." Sakura says. "I'm going to talk to him. Just hang in there." Reiko says as she hugs Sakura and she hugs her back. Reiko starts to go up to the roof to find naruto. Few moments later, she arrives on the roof and sees Naruto sitting down and looking at the ground. Reiko walks over to him.

"Can you explain to me what the hell just happened? Why are you both so reckless? Are you alright?" Reiko asks with worry. "Yeah...Just fine..." Naruto says sadly. Reiko hugs him as he is surprised. "I'm going to try to calm down Sasuke. Just calm down okay? Please, don't do anything more reckless today." Reiko says as she let's go of Naruto.

Reiko turns and was about to walk away but Naruto grabs her hand and Reiko turns around. "Naruto?" Reiko asks. "Reiko...just...just don't get involved. I don't want another person I care about to be in this mess." Naruto says looking into her eyes.

Reiko looks at him and nods. "Sure, I just want to calm down Sasuke before he starts killing someone. Knowing him, he may be breaking his hand by punching a few walls. Then I'll hang with Sakura and the girls and make sure Sakura is alright. Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. Just be careful." Reiko says and Naruto nods.

She kisses his forehead as Naruto looks at her in shock and blushes a little. "Haha, I made you blush." Reiko says smiling. "I'll return the favor one day" Naruto says grinning. " I don't blush." Reiko says. Naruto smirks. "Wanna bet?" Naruto asks. "You're on! Be prepared to lose." Reiko says,starting to walk away.

"We'll see about that." Naruto says as Reiko laughs slightly.

**(later)**

Reiko is walking and finds Sasuke leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. "There you are!" Reiko exclaims. She walks over to him and grabs his shoulders. "What the hell was that back there? I hate to see you and Naruto fight like this!" Reiko yells but Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Hmph" Sasuke says childishly. "Don't you 'Hmph' me! Now seriously I really want you to calm down today alright? Please try not to do anything reckless or get yourself into anymore trouble."

"Sigh...Fine." Sasuke says in defeat. "Great!" Reiko says happily. "Wait, before you go. I'll be back so you could maybe help me with the curse mark." Sasuke says.

"Help you? For the curse mark? Sure I'll see you tomorrow about that. I'm gonna hang with the girls today." Reiko says as sasuke nods.

"You're a good friend. And I understand you a little. Just whatever you do, don't do anything you will regret." Reiko says as she hugs him and he hugs her back. She smiles at him and leaves. Sasuke looks down and starts to have silent tears in his eyes.

'I'm sorry Reiko...but we will meet again in the future.' Sasuke thought, sadly.

**(To the girls at the BBQ)**

"Anyone seen Sakura?" Reiko asks. "She's getting ready for her date with Naruto." Ino says grinning. "R-Really? Wow! So sweet!" Hinata says smiling happily.

"Really? On a date? Wow she finally accepted. About time. It's amazing how her feelings change so quickly these days." Reiko says as the girls nod in agreement. "So Reiko what about you? Having a date with Sasuke?" Tenten asks. Ino looks at Reiko, wide eyed.

"What? **My Sasuke?** Oh Reiko say it isn't so!" Ino asks her in panic. "Huh? What? Me and Sasuke? No, why would you think that?" Reiko asks as ino sighs in relief. "I saw you hugging him and talking to him alone today" Tenten says smirking. "Oh that? No we aren't dating. We are good friends. Something happened with his team today and I wanted to calm him down. That's all" Reiko says truthfully. "Okay" Tenten says in defeat.

'Man, I was hoping Reiko would get a boyfriend already. For some reason, It should be Reiko and Naruto together. I hope Naruto and Sakura's date isn't serious.' Tenten thought with worry. "I cannot wait to get boyfriends!" Ino says as the girls laugh.

"Hey Reiko, what about Ryu?" Ino asks. "Huh? What about him?" Reiko asks. 'Ryu? No way. There's something about him that makes me feel weird' Tenten thought. "Oh come on! He is the hottest guy in Konoha! All the girls want to date him! But he looks at you all the time! He has a** crush** on you! Talk to him!" Ino says with her fan girl voice. "Sigh, you and your matchmaking..." Reiko mumbles as the girls giggle.

_'After we hung out for lunch, we decided to go shopping. I didn't get anything, I just watch the girls try on stuff. It was funny.'_

Reiko was walking and sees Ryu. "Hey Ryu!" Reiko says smiling. Ryu looks at her and smiles. 'She is so beautiful.' Ryu thought. "Reiko! How are you?" Ryu asks. Ryu starts to walk towards her.

_'Ryu is a handsome guy, short brown hair with a handsome face that girls would die for. He has charm to him.'_

Ryu blushes slightly. "You look really pretty today." Ryu says shyly as reiko smiles. "Thank you." Reiko says. "I was wondering if you wanted to eat some ramen with me." Ryu asks. "I thought you hate ramen." Reiko informs, remembering his introduction with the team at the bridge.

"Well for you, I'll eat it. I'm pretty hungry too." Ryu confesses. "Sure! Let's go!" Reiko says, grabbing his hand and they run to the ramen shop.

* * *

**(To ramen shop. Naruto and Sakura were already there)**

Reiko and Ryu come. "Hey guys." Reiko says smiling. "Hey Reiko!" Naruto says grinning but his grin faded once he saw Ryu. Naruto and Ryu glare at each other.

_'Oh yeah...I can totally feel some tension.'_

Ryu sits** extra** close to Reiko. "You wanna share ramen with me?" Ryu asks. Reiko laughs. "Share one?"

'If he doesn't **step away** from her!' Naruto thought in jealously and anger.** 'He's messing with our vixen kit. Don't just stand there, do something!' **the Kyubbi says.

"Maybe I could feed you?" Ryu flirted as Reiko laughs. Ryu grins but Naruto clenches his fist. "What are you doing here anyway Ryu? Don't you dislike ramen?" Naruto asks with anger. Sakura and Reiko look at Naruto.

"You're right..Who would want to eat at this dump of a ramen place" Ryu said stubbornly. "Ryu!" Reiko says in shock. "What did you say?" Naruto asks, standing up. Ryu stands up as well but Reiko gets in between them. "Whoa! Whoa! Calm down, let's not be all worked up now." Reiko says, trying to calm them both down.

"Oh my gosh..." Sakura says as she has her head on her hands. "I'm sorry Sakura." Reiko says. Sakura shakes her head. "No No It's not you. Naruto always gets worked up when it comes to ramen"

"Ramen isn't even food" Ryu says. "HEY! RESPECT THE RAMEN!" Naruto yells as Reiko tries to hold Naruto back. "Hey! Hey! Stop It! Calm down!" Reiko says, trying to calm down Naruto. "Hey I'm ready to go home Naruto" Sakura says. "You want me to walk you home?" Naruto asks. Sakura shakes her head and smiles and leaves. "I'll see you later, I'm going to talk to Sakura." Reiko says.

"Okay, see you later" Ryu says. Ryu kisses her cheek and then she leaves. Naruto's eyes flash red once he saw Ryu kiss Reiko on the cheek. Ryu smirks at Naruto. "I kissed her first" Ryu says. "Actually, you didn't. I don't know what you're trying to do but you are **NOT** going to hurt Reiko. Over** MY-DEAD-BODY**" Naruto says, glaring at Ryu. Ryu smirks and leaves.

**(later on at night)**

_'Later at night I decided to take the long way home. I felt chills going down my spine like something bad was going to be coming up soon though.'_

Reiko was walking and sees Sakura knocked out on the bench. Reiko's heart starts to race. "S-Sakura? Sakura!?" Reiko yells as she runs to her. "Sakura can you hear me?!" Reiko asks with worry. Reiko picks her up and takes her to Rsunade.

**(a few moments later**)

"She's been knocked out..." Tsunade informs. "Who did this?" Reiko asks. Sakura opens her eyes and starts crying. "It was Sasuke. He-He left the village" Sakura says with sadness. "What?" Reiko asks in disbelief. "I couldn't stop him. I'm sorry" Sakura says hugging Reiko. Reiko is still in shock.

_'I can't believe he would leave...'_

**(a few hours later)**

"Sakura. I'll come with you with Lee to see Naruto and the guys go off to find Sasuke." Reiko says as Sakura nods and sniffs. They walk to the Konoha gates.

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto says grinning. "Naruto!" Sakura calls out. Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Choji, and Naruto turn around. "Sakura" Naruto says. Sakura starts crying. "Please. Please bring Sasuke back." Reiko looks at her in sadness.

"You really love him don't you Sakura?" Naruto asks sadly. But then, Naruto gives her a thumbs up. "I'll bring back Sasuke back. It's a promise of a lifetime!" Naruto says grinning. Sakura looks at him. "Naruto...thank you.."

Lee pats Sakura's back in comfort. "Naruto" Reiko speaks up. Naruto looks at her and smiles sadly "You want me to bring him back too right?" Naruto asks. "Of course, he's one of my best friends. But I just want you to promise me one thing" Reiko says as she starts to walk over to him. "Naruto. Just come back alive." Reiko says as he hugs him as everyone looks at Reiko surprised. "I care about you too much. Just promise me you'll come back alive" Reiko asks.

Naruto smiles and hugs her back. "I promise I'll come back alive." Naruto says as she lets go and nods

Naruto kisses her cheek as everyone looks at Naruto in shock. 'Did he just...' Sakura thought in shock. 'The idiot, actually did something' Neji thought. 'What a drag...' Shikamaru thought.

"Reiko. Thank You." Naruto says as he looks into her eyes. "Alright. Ready to go?" Shikamaru asks as Naruto nods and then they depart, leaving Reiko, Sakura and Lee behind.

**(a few days later)**

_'Naruto and the others were in the hospital. But not with Sasuke. But that's okay. Next time hopefully I'll come and help him get Sasuke back. It's not the end. Sasuke is my friend too. And I will do everything I can to help Naruto get him back to the leaf.' _

Reiko walks into the hosptial. "Hey Reiko" Sakura says smiling. "Sakura! Hey!" Reiko says grinning. "I guess you've seen the boys in the hosptial?" Sakura asks. "Everyone but Naruto. I was going to visit him first but you were there and I didn't want to disturb you. You two are on the same team and I know this has affected the both of you the most." Reiko says as sakura smiles and nods.

"Thank You. I'm done visiting him, you can talk to him" Sakura says. **'Hmph, like I need your permission. Who do you think you are?' **Inner Reiko says with a glare. "Thanks" Reiko says and then she walks to naruto's hospital room.

Reiko goes in. Naruto's eyes light up once he saw her. "Reiko" Naruto says grinning. "Thanks for keeping my promise" Reiko says. "But I didn't keep Sakura's promise." Naruto says sadly.

"You said her promise was a promise of a lifetime. You still have time. And hopefully I'll be there to help you save Sasuke too." Reiko says as she gives him flowers. "Thanks" Naruto says.

"Reiko, I have to tell you something." Reiko looks at him. "What is it?" reiko asks.. "I'm going to train with Master Jiraiya for a few years." Naruto says as Reiko nods and smiles "Do what you have to do. We'll meet again. You'll be even more stronger" Reiko says grinning as Naruto nods and smiles.

**(Later on the day when Naruto and Jirayia was at the gates)**

"Naruto!" Reiko yells as she runs to him. Naruto turns and grins. Jirayia smiles at him. "Go on." Jirayia says. "Yes!" Naruto says, and then he starts running toward Reiko and then they hug as he turls her around. Reiko laughs. Moments later, Naruto and Reiko let go of each other "I had to see you before you leave" Reiko says smiling.

Naruto grins and says "I tried to find you but couldn't. At least you're here now" Naruto says. Reiko kisses his forehead. "Come back strong Naruto" Reiko says as he nods and grins. "I promise" Then Naruto runs back to Jirayia and they walk out the village gates. Reiko turns to see shizune. "Reiko, Lady Tsunade would like to see you" Shizune informs. "Sure" reiko says smiling

**(To Lady Tsunade's office)**

Reiko walks in to see Lady Chiyo and Temari. "You asked for me, my lady?" Reiko asks respectfully. "Yes. I would like you to train with Temari and Lady Chiyo. You will be at the sand village for a few years. You will be getting new weapons which will be two swords and a spear. You will be trained in Medical, Sensor, and Fighting. Are you up for it?" Tsunade asks. Reiko looks at Tsunnade, Temari, and Lady Chiyo.

_'No turning back now. If Naruto was going to train with Jirayia, If Sakura was going to train with Lady Tsunade, If Sasuke was going to train with Orochimaru, and If Ryu and Sai were going train with ANBU. I will train with Temari and Lady Chiyo. Then they'll see how much I've grown.'_

"Yes." Reiko says smiling. Temari grins and Lady Chiyo smiles. "Alright! It's settled! I hope to see great things from you Reiko." Tsunade says. "Don't worry. You'll enjoy my progess when I come back...Trust me. You will." Reiko says smiling


	7. Let's See Your Training Results (edited)

I'm A Vang

Author`s note: Now this story will take place in Shippuden. Reiko is now 16. Her attire will be like fang's from final fantasy xiii. Reiko will have fingerless gloves, two swords and a spear on her back. Her hair is also like fangs. Reiko's attire will change throughout the story.

* * *

Chapter 5- Let's see the results of your training

**(timeskip to Shippuden)**

**(In the afternoon of konoha)**

_'Konoha...After 2 years, I'm finally back. I'm home. Stronger, Wiser, And More Mature.'_

Reiko is walking at the gates with Temari. "I'm finally back! This place hasn't changed at all. Same old Konoha!" Reiko says grinning. Temari smirks and shakes her head. Temari walks past her with her right hand on her hip. "Well, you're in a good mood." Temari says. "Hey so are you! You want to see Shikamaru" Reiko says smirking as she catches up to Temari. "N-No I don't!" Temari says blushing. "Haha, Sure..."

Reiko walks beside Temari as they are now walking in the village. "Hey you want to see that baka." Temari says, smirking at Reiko. Reiko chuckles. "Can't argue with that. I miss him dearly."

Reiko looks up at the sky. 'I can't wait to see you...Naruto.' Reiko thought. Tenten, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura and Choji spot Temari and Reiko walking.

"HEY REIKO!" Tenten calls out to her as Reiko and Temari stop and turn around to see the gang running toward them. "Hey guys,long time n-WHOA!" Reiko yells out as Tenten and Ino tackle Reiko in a hug. 'Sigh, unfortunately she's back...' Sakura thought meanly.

"How was training?" Choji asks, as everyone looks at her. "It was awesome! I learned so much. I hope to show you guys soon." Reiko says proudly as the gang grin. Sakura crosses her arms and glares at her. "Hey Shikamaru" Temari says smiling. Shikamaru looks at Temari and smiles slightly. "Hey,long time no see"

Ino glares at Temari. "Let's go Shikamaru" Ino says. Temari rolls her eyes. Ino and Shikamaru leave. "Sigh, come on Reiko, let's go see Lady Tsunade" Sakura says as Reiko nods.

_'Temari and Ino have beef with each other. Better known as tension. Ino and Shikamaru are dating since Ino wouldn't stop asking him. The problem is, Shikamaru doesn't really like Ino but likes Temari. Temari likes shikamaru as well but is mad and saddened that Ino took Shikamaru away from her. Ino just wants Temari to be miserable and alone. It's messed up i know. But One day, Fists will be flying.'_

**(to Tsunade`s office)**

Tsunade, Yamuto, Kakashi and Shizune were inside as Reiko, Temari and Sakura walk in. "Reiko! I'm so happy you made it back!" Tsunade says happily. Reiko grins. "Thank you my lady"

"I was just talking to Kakashi and Yamuto about having you do a test to test out your skills. You, Sakura, Sai, Ryu and Naruto will. It will start now at the training grounds. Get ready." Tsunade says as Reiko nods. "We'll be waiting for you at the training grounds." Kakashi and Yamuto say as they disappear to go to the training grounds.

_'I was glad to be back. Seeing this place again makes me think of how I came here and how the third Hokage came to me with open arms. I'm so grateful.'_

"I'll see you in a few Sakura." Reiko says as Sakura nods. They both leave and go their separate ways. 'I really gotta make sure she doesn't cause too much attention to Naruto. She really has gotten too pretty now. It doesn't make sense...' Sakura thought.

**(to the streets of konoha.)**

Reiko is walking and then turns into an alleyway. She spots Ryu leaning on the wall thinking. "Ryu?" Reiko asks. Ryu turns his head slowly to look at Reiko and they look at each other. Ryu smiles. "Reiko!" Ryu exclaims as he walks to her and hugs her as she laughs and hugs back. They let go and look at each other. "Wow, You-You look so different." Ryu says.

_'Ryu? He looks even more handsome as he did before. He looks a little more buffer, and he totally has a smile to die for. Luckliy, I don't fall for stuff like that, so easily. I guess I'm good...For now.. Who knows when I might break for his charm. He always seems to try and charm me.'_

"So do you. Wow, You gotten buffer. What did you take?" Reiko asks, playfully as she has her hands on her hips and he chuckles and grins. "Nothing! Honest! I've been training with Sai with ANBU. That's it. So are you going to the training grounds now?" Ryu asks.

"Yes. But I gotta go to my place first and then I'll be at the training grounds. I'll see you soon." Reiko says. She kisses his cheek and leaves. Ryu smiles. 'Yep, I am very much in love with you Reiko Vang' Ryu thought.

**(later at the training grounds)**

Sai, Yamuto, Kakashi and Ryu are already there. Moments later Sakura and Naruto come.

"Hey! Kakashi sensei! Captain Yamuto!" Naruto yells happily as Sakura and him walk over to them. "Good you're here." Yamuto says. Naruto and Ryu look at each other and start to glare at each other.

"What are** you** doing here?" Naruto asks. "What do you think punk? I'm just as apart of this team as you are." Ryu spat. "No you're not!" Naruto says. "So Reiko isn't either?" Ryu asks. **"DON'T** put her in this!" Naruto yells as Ryu and him walk over to each other Sai's snakes come and gra them so they wouldn't fight.

"Stop. You two are teammates. Do you think Reiko would want this? She just came back and now you two are fighting? Do you think she would want to see you two fight? Especially on the day she just came back?" Sai asks calmly. Ryu and Naruto sigh and then Sai's snakes disappear into ink.

"So where is Reiko anyway?" Naruto asks. "Reiko is coming. I feel her chakra near by. But anyway, what we are doing is that you have to take the bells from me and Kakashi. There are 5 bells so everyone should get one." Yamuto explains. "Alright!" Naruto says happily.

Reiko arrives. "Sorry I'm late" Reiko says shyly. Naruto turns. "Reiko?" Naruto asks in shock. "Naruto? Hey!" Reiko yells as they run to each other and hug each other as Naruto turls her around and then they release each other.

"Man! I haven't seen you all day!" Reiko says grinning. "I'm so happy you're back! Wow you look..." Naruto began as he looks at Reiko with a smile. "You look so beautiful" Naruto says softly. Yamuto, Ryu and Sakura look at Naruto in shock.

'No Freaking Way! Did he just-did he just-WHAT!?' Sakura asks herself,freaking out.

'I cannot believe Jiraiya taught him about being sweet to girls.' Yamuto thought.

"So how was training?" Reiko asks. "It was tiring but I know I got stronger. He taught me alot of things, He even taught me some about girls." Naruto began, looking at Reiko with a slight smirk. Reiko laughs. "So I guess you're more sweeter and manlier now huh?" Reiko asks. Naruto smirks. "Well, I could show you how much" Naruto flirted, getting closer to Reiko as she looks down and chuckles slightly and starts blushing. "I guess you won the bet..." Reiko says, nervously laughing

**(to tsunade, shizune and jiraiya)**

"Yeah! That's my boy!" Jiraiya says. Tsunade shakes her head and laughs. Shizune smiles. "Wow." Shizune says. 'I guess Naruto really is growing up. I wonder if they will be together.' Tsunade thought

**(back to the training grounds)**

Sakura looks at Reiko in jealousy. 'Reiko never blushes! And him of all people to make her **BLUSH!?** This is BAD!' Sakura thought with envy and worry.

"He found out I'm more romantic than he is. He wanted me to get a girlfriend but I couldn't because I'm saving myself for someone" Naruto says. Reiko nods twice and looks at him, while still blushing. "So who is it? Do I know her? Is it Sakura? I heard that you are still in love with her" Reiko asks. Naruto shakes her head. "She's a good friend but I'm in love with someone else."

Reiko still is blushing "Well who ever it is, I hope she treats you right." naruto nods and grins.

Reiko and Naruto look at each other. "Wow." Reiko says. "What is it?" Naruto asks. "Your eyes are so blue. I haven't been so close to you before.

Naruto smiles. "How bout closer?" Naruto asks huskily and softly as he grabs her waist. Reiko wraps her arms around his neck. **'Great. You got her right where you want her kit. Make sure she knows that she is our vixen. Not Ryu's' **The Kyuubi says. **'Finally! Kiss him!' **Inner Reiko screams with joy. Reiko exhales slowly as Naruto leans in.

_'I couldn't think of anything but him. I forgot where we were, what time it was, what day it was. It was just me and him. I just cannot believe we are finally gonna kiss...or...so I thought.'_

"The girl I'm saving myself for is..." Naruto began but was quickly cut off as Ryu and Sakura quickly say "Reiko/Naruto hey!"

Reiko and Naruto quickly release each other as Reiko fixes her hair and Naruto fixes his jacket and hair. They both clear their throats and pretend nothing happened. 'Man...Is the world against me and Reiko?' Naruto thought disappointingly. 'Sigh. I guess you can't get everything you want...' Reiko thought sadly.

'**The hell was that!?** He should be doing that to me!' Sakura thought with venom. "Don't make them stop! This could be an Icha Icha Paradise Movie! Where's my video camera!?" Kakashi asks desperately. Yamuto smacks kakashi upside his head. "They're teens!" Yamuto exclaims.

"Mature teens" Kakashi replies, holding his head. Ryu glares at Naruto. 'Are you kidding me? That should of been **me** with her in my arms. Not that dobe...Rugh, She even blushed for the first time. I was planning on doing that! I will not lose to you Uzumaki.'

_'Wow. I never knew Naruto would be so...wow'_

Naruto is face to face with Reiko."Reiko you really changed" Naruto says smiling. "So have you. You look tougher."

"He is still Dickless as ever..." Sai says as Reiko holds her mouth and was about to laugh. Ryu smirks. Naruto turns around and glares at Sai. "You are so annoying!" Naruto yells as Reiko laughs.

Naruto turns to look at Reiko and they look at each other. Naruto grabs her hands and Reiko does the same and they smile at each other.

"It's like they fit perfectly together" Naruto says as reiko nods. "Alright! Are we prepared?" Yamuto asks. Reiko and Naruto let go of each others hands and turn to Kakashi and Yamuto. "Yeah!" Naruto says.

"Ready? Begin!" Yamuto says as him and Kakashi disappear.

Reiko closes her eyes as the other 4 look around. "Where did they go!?" Naruto asks. Reiko sighs quietly,still closing her eyes. "What do you see?" Ryu asks Reiko as the gang look at her.

"...They're below" Reiko says opening her eyes. Sakura nods and then punches the ground as Yamuto, Kakashi and Naruto sweat drop. 'H-huh?' Naruto asks himself. "Wow. Looks like Tsunade didn't just teach you medical ninjustu. And looks like Temari taught you how to be a sensor as well Reiko. Impressive." Kakashi states.

Yamuto and Kakashi get up from the earthquake landscape and run to the 5 teens as Naruto, Ryu, Sai and Sakura move out the way. Reiko is in the middle looking intently at Kakashi and Yamuto coming to her. "Reiko!" Ryu and Naruto yell.

But then Kakashi throws 3 kunai at Reiko. Reiko stands there looking at the kunai coming toward her.

* * *

**(flashback)**

_Temari is standing a few feet away from Reiko with a hand on her hip. "You shouldn't always counter attacks. Including if you cannot dodge attacks very well in a conflicting situation. You should try it. You have a reckless personality and that may haunt you in the future. Try to dodge." Temari stats and she throws a kunai at Reiko as Reiko ducks down. _

_"Faster!" Remari demands as she throws 2 kunai at Reiko and Reiko moves her head to the side slightly. _

_"Again!" Temari demands as she throws 3 kunai at Reiko and Reiko back flips. "Again!" Temari yells as she throws 4 kunai at Reiko._

**_(end of flashback)_**

* * *

3 kunai are coming toward Reiko and Reiko jumps backwards and then she sees Yamuto behind her about to kick her. Reiko blocks the kick and she lands safely on the ground. She quickly takes out sword. "Next time I`ll use my spear" Reiko says to herself quietly.

Reiko starts sword fighting with kakashi who has his kunai. Kakashi stabs Reiko but it was a shadow clone. Then Reiko and Sakura come jumping in the air trying to kick Kakashi in the face but he moves out the way. Kakashi and Yamuto start running in the woods.

"Naruto, Ryu go left, Sakura, Sai go right, I'll chase them down while you try to jump them" Reiko says as they nod and run. Reiko runs after Kakashi. 'Her speed is insane!' Naruto, Ryu, Yamuto and Kakashi thought. 'And she isn't using any chakra. Imagine show fast she'll be with it' Yamuto thought.

'I guess her training paid off when she told me she was going to train to become faster than me.' Naruto thought.

Reiko jumps in the air and steps on Kakashi's back as he stumbles a little. Reiko jumps on the tree branch. Naruto tries to do the rasengan on Yamuto but hits a tree.

Sakura tries to hit him with a punch but also hits a tree since he dodged it. Reiko jumps from the tree and kicks Kakashi in the face as he stumbles and falls on the ground but quickly rolls away as Reiko tries to hit him with her sword.

'Looks like her training paid off' Kakashi thought.

Kakashi goes to the water. "You 5 are good. But, you're gonna have to try a bit harder" Kakashi thought as he starts doing hand signs very fast. "His hand movement!" Sakura exclaims.

Reiko hears a dung sound in her brain as her right eye has an hourglass and she looks up. "Look out!" Reiko yells before Kakashi finished his hand movement.

A few seconds later, Kakashi does a water dragon justu. Reiko runs in front of Sakura as the water dragon hits Reiko first and then Sakura, Sai, Ryu and then Naruto. They are in the water as they swim up and Naruto summons his shadow clones to help them get up on a tree for safety.

"Man. This is going to be hard" Naruto says. "Don't give up yet. We got to do something to sneak up to him" Reiko says. But then Yamuto is on a tree branch 3 trees from them and is in front of them and does a wood justu but they dodge it and then they turn around to see Kakashi three trees from them and he does a lightning dragon jutsu.

"Look out!" Ryu yells as the 5 jump away from the lightning dragon and then hides behind a tree on the ground. "Okay,That didn't work at all. There's gotta be a weakness that they have" Reiko says as Sakura and Naruto nod.

"Wait a minute! I got it!" Naruto says. "What is it?" Sakura asks. "Wait, Kakashi has all 5 bells. It's an illusion that Yamuto has the bells as well" Reiko says. "Yeah, and you know how Kakashi loves reading his books right? We should give the spolier away" Naruto says as they all nod.

"Great idea! Let's rock!" Reiko says as they all nod. The 5 all come out and are facing Kakashi and Yamuto. "A 5 on 1 attack?" Kakashi asks as the 5 go after him instead of Yamuto. "Hey Kakashi! I know what happens at the end! The king is-" Naruto began but Kakashi holds his ears and closes his eyes. "No!" Kakashi yells.

Reiko and Sakura grab the bells as Yamuto is on the ground being held by Sai's ink snakes. Kakashi opens his eyes to see the gang looking at Yamuto and Kakashi smiling, smirking and grinning. "We finally got them!" Sakura says grinning. Kakashi and Yamuto sigh. The ink snakes disappear and Yamuto stands up.

"Well. I'm impressed. You've all grown." Yamuto says as Kakashi nods. "So does that mean...?" Reiko began. "Yes. You 5 pass." Kakashi says happily. "Y...YES!" Naruto, Ryu, Reiko and Sakura yell happily as Sai smiles. "Let's go celebrate in the town!" Reiko says. "RAMEN!" Naruto yells as he grabs Reiko's hand and runs to the Ramen shop. Reiko starts to laugh."Slow down!"

**(later at night at the town. yamuto, kakashi, and the 5 teens are walking in the town)**

_'We finally did it. Kakashi and Yamuto left to do gosh knows what. Sai left to go home. Ryu and Sakura left together which was shocking but Sakura said she needed to talk to him. So it was just me and naruto. So we decided to have a nice friendly date at the ramen bar.'_

"It's on the house!" Teuchi says happily as Naruto and Reiko grin. "Alright! Thanks old man!" Naruto says. Reiko and Naruto have their first bowl of ramen and they start eating.

"So Naruto, I guess Reiko is your girlfriend now?" Teuchi asks smiling. Naruto starts to blush. "Uh,No she is my best friend." Naruto says. Reiko nods and smiles slightly. "Ah I see" Teuchi says, going back to the kitchen.

**'Lie! You want her as your girlfriend' **the Kyuubi says to Naruto. 'Shut Up!' Naruto says with an angry expression on his face.** 'It's not my fault. You are just too lazy to make a move on her.' **the Kyubbi argued back. Naruto starts to glare. 'Not True!' Naruto thought inside his head again. **'Prove it kit' **the Kyubbi says. Naruto growls and it started to get Reiko's attention.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Reiko asks with worry. Naruto snaps out of his arguement in his head with the Kyuubi and turns to Reiko and has a hand on the back of his head and grins out of embrassment. "Uh" Naruto began. "You kept making all these face reactions and then started growling. Was it another arguement with the Kyuubi?" Reiko asks. "Heh Heh, You know me so well" Naruto says. "Yeah I thought so." Reiko replied. "Want another bowl?" Naruto asked. "Yeah I'm still hungry." Reiko says grinning. "Hey old man! Can we get another bowl!?"

"I'm on it!" Teuchi yells back as Naruto grins. "Alright!" Naruto says.

**(To Sakura and Ryu at another food place sitting in front of each other)**

"So how should we start the plan?" Ryu asks. "I should lie and say me and Naruto are together. Then I'll kiss him in front of Reiko so she'll get the memo. Then she'll crawl into your arms. Simple." Sakura says grinning. Ryu nods smirks. "I like the plan. If I wasn't so in love with Reiko, I think I'd be with you."

Sakura smiles. "I'll think about that." Sakura says as ryu nods and smirks. "We'll start soon. For now, We'll see how close they are" Ryu says. "Good Thinking." Sakura says.

**(next day at tsunade`s office)**

"A C rank mission? Are you kidding me!? No way!" Naruto says as Sakura sighs. A woman comes running in. "Lady Tsunade! The Kazekage has been kiddnapped!" The woman says Urgently and in panic as everyone looks at her in shock. "Gaara?" Naruto and Reiko asks in shock.


	8. Save Gaara (Edited)

I'm A Vang

Chapter 6- Save Gaara!

_'Me ,Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Temari were headed to the sand because we all found out Gaara has been captured by the Akatsuki. Naruto has been down lately and has gotten more angry ever since he heard the news. Honestly, I don't blame him'_

**(in the sand village)**

"How is Kankuro?!" Temari asks urgently to the sand doctors. "The poison is still in his body. We've been doing everything we can." the doctors inform.

"You!" Lady Chiyo yells at kakashi. She tries to attack him. Reiko and Naruto look wide eyed but then Ebizo stops her by saying "Sis,take a closer look at him. He's his son."

Lady Chiyo says "Oh! I'm sorry" then she starts laughing. Reiko shakes her head and smiles. Naruto and Kakashi sweat drop. "It's uh,quite alright" Kakashi says. Lady Chiyo nods. She turns and gasps as she sees Reiko.

"You're...it's you." Lady Chiyo says pointing to Reiko. "Huh?" Reiko asks, turning to her. "It's true, you're that Vang girl aren't you? The one I trained." Lady Chiyo says in amazement. Reiko smiles and nods. "Yes I am. It's been a while." Reiko says happily.

"I'll heal Kankuro." Sakura says while pinning up her hair. "You others have to sit out for now." A nurse says. Lady Chiyo, Ebizo, Naruto, Kakashi and Reiko walk out the room. Naruto and Kakashi sit on the couch as Ebizo sits on a chair. Reiko leans on the wall and Lady Chiyo stands to talk to her.

"You will be the guiding light of this world. You and your friend here will bring peace to the world." Lady Chiyo says. Reiko and Naruto look surprised. "I heard so much about you and your improvement. I only trained you for a few weeks since you were a fast learner. Then you went on to train with Temari for the rest of the time. The man you will date and marry will be honored to be with someone like you." Lady Chiyo continued.

'I know that's the truth' Naruto says to himself. "Thank you Lady Chiyo but I just want to make a difference in the world for now." Reiko says smiling as lady chiyo nods.

**(later)**

_'After Sakura healed Kankuro, he gave Kakashi one of the Akatsuki's piece of clothing to track down so we can find the hideout. Lady Chiyo decided to come with me, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi. She said she wanted to see her grandson again.'_

Naruto kept getting ahead of everyone while they were traveling to the hideout in the forest. "Naruto! Calm down!" Kakashi says calmly. "Naruto you have to slow down. We need to take a break" Sakura says. Reiko scoffs softly and jumps ahead of her as Sakura glares at hers.

Everyone stops. Naruto was silent and angry. His fist were clenched and his eyes were blood red. Reiko exhales softly and starts looking at Naruto from behind. Naruto starts to feel someone staring at him so then he turns around to look at Reiko. They look in each others eyes and then Reiko starts looking at Naruto intently. Kakashi starts to notice.

"What is she doing?" Lady Chiyo asks. "Calming him down. It's a Vang thing." Kakashi explains as Lady Chiyo nods. "Calm down" Reiko says softly. "Please?" Reiko continued softly. Naruto starts getting in a daze in her eyes as they continue to look at each other.

Naruto's eyes turn back to blue slowly and then they break eye contact. Reiko gasps and holds her head. "Side affect? Surprised you didn't pass out like the exams." Kakashi says. "Well I've been practicing it with Temari. She gave me some advice. I'm starting to know how to calm people down by eye-contact. Soon I won't be feeling light headed anymore." Reiko explains as Kakashi nods.

"Are we done yet? We have to go after Gaara!" Naruto asks impatiently. Kakashi sighs. "Naruto-" Kakashi began but then Naruto sighs out of annoyance.

Reiko was about to open her mouth but Sakura beats her to it. Sakura says quickly "I'll talk to him"

Sakura looks at Naruto. "Naruto, we all want to save Gaara but-"

Naruto cuts her off. "We need to save him now! Why Gaara!? Why is it always him!?" Naruto asks angrily. Sakura began to cry silently. "You always work quick to cry, huh Sakura?" Naruto asks

"Naruto don't you get it? I'm-" Sakura began but Naruto cuts her off saying "Let's go..." Naruto starts walking. Reiko looks down and he walks past her looking down as well and then he walks into the forest. Reiko turns around. "Naruto" Reiko calls out as she runs after him.

_'I couldn't blame him for acting this way. Gaara is close to me too'_

Reiko stops Naruto by grabbing his hand and she wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him. "I know how you feel. I know the pain. I know you want to save Gaara. Me too. I do dearly but anger won't drive us. We just need to believe we will bring him back. Back home. Back to to the sand. Back to-" Reiko began but stops when Naruto slowly snakes his arms around her waist to hug her back.

He starts to have tears of sadness and anger. "Reiko...don't say anymore." Naruto says softly as she kept hugging him.

Lady Chiyo and Kakashi look at Naruto and Reiko. "You noticed that too right? How they both just connect with one another?" Kakashi asks Lady Chiyo as she nods. Sakura glares at Reiko. 'I seriously cannot wait for me and Ryu to do our plan.'

Reiko lets go of Naruto and touches his cheek and looks at him. "You just need to calm down a little. Save all the energy for when we kick the Akastuki's ass. We WILL save Gaara no matter what" Reiko says determinedly.

Naruto smiles at her and she lets go of his cheek. "Are you calm now?" Reiko asks. Naruto nods. "Yeah, I actually am"

Sakura, Lady Chiyo and Kakashi walk over. "Alright, are we ready to go?" Kakashi asks. "Yeah!" Naruto says as Reiko smiles and nods.

**(later)**

_'Moments later of traveling, we ran into-an old 'friend' of mine.'_

Reiko and the gang stop walking as they see Itachi in front of them. Reiko is shocked. "Don't look at his eyes!" Kakashi warns as they all look down.

"Hello Kakashi, Naruto. And hello to you too Reiko" Itachi says. Reiko glares at the ground and starts to move her head up slowly. Kakashi starts to sense Reiko rising her head up.

"Reiko don't!" Kakashi warns, but it was too late as Reiko looks at Itachi's eyes but then couldn't move her body and had a blank stare.

_'I was known to be stubborn but I needed to talk to him.'_

"Reiko? She got caught!?" Naruto asks. Kakashi and Naruto start to panic. Naruto holds Reiko shoulders and tries to shake her. "Reiko? Reiko!?" Naruto asks urgently. sakura yells "It's no use!"

**(to the Genjustu world)**

Reiko is glaring at Itachi as he stares at her. Itachi walks to her as her body stays motionless and Reiko stares at Itachi coldly.

"I'm glad you're alright" Itachi says truthfully. "Why are you even doing this if you care about me? You need to stop. Sasuke left us because of you!" Reiko explains. Itachi shakes his head. "I'm sorry Reiko but it needed to be done. I have a request from the leader." Itachi says. "And what is that 'request'?" Reiko asks.

"The Akatsuki needs you" Itachi says.

"I would never join such a group. No matter what"

Then you leave me no choice."

**(to the real ninja world)**

Itachi was about to hit Reiko but Naruto hits him with a giant Rasengan and then Itachi gets defeated as it was a sand ninja.

**(later to the Akatsuki hideout, Team Gai is already there)**

Team Kakashi arrives with Lady Chiyo. "Ah! You finally made it!" Gai says, grinning. Kakashi nods.

"There are tags around the hideout. There are 5. We will be going after them" Neji explains as they all nod. Team Gai and Kakashi put on mics. "Alright" Kakashi says.

But then Lee takes a deep breath and yells "TESTING TESTING ONE TWO THREE!" as Team Gai holds their ears in pain and Kakashi leans to the side.

"Ooh,I know that gotta hurt" Reiko says. Tenten grunts and says "Lee! Your mic is up too loud!"

"WHAT!?" Lee asks and then Team Gai and Kakashi are in pain again. "L-Lee! T-The mic!" Gai tries to explain and then Lee starts to realize. "OH!" Lee says then they all are in pain again. Lee lowers his mic down. "Better?" lee asks. Team Gai sighs and Kakashi is still leaning on the side.

"Boy, I hope Kakashi isn't deaf." Reiko says as Naruto laughs.

"Alright! Go Team Gai!" Gai yells as Team Gai does a group team handshake and they scatter to where the tags are.

"That's so cool! Can we do that!?" Naruto asks. "Nope" Kakashi says. Sakura says "Not a chance" Reiko laughs "I'll do it!" Reiko yells out as Naruto grins and high-five's her and they both yell "Go team Kakashi!"

Reiko and Naruto start laughing as Sakura rolls her eyes and Kakashi shakes his head. "You two are so weird." Sakura says.

* * *

**(later in the hideout)**

_'Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Lady Chiyo and I got inside the hideout as Team Gai found the tags. When we went inside. It was a sight of a nightmare.'_

"Well, looks like we got company yeah?" Deidara says to Sasori. Deidara and Sasori was sitting on top of Gaara's body. Naruto growls and his eyes turn red. He starts to look even more pissed off than before.

"You bastard!" Naruto yells out. "Looks like he's the Jinchuuriki." Sasori says. "How could you..." Reiko says quietly. Deidara looks at Reiko and smirks at her

"Heh heh. Looks like we also got a Vang on the loose. We could use someone like her in the Akastuki. Plus, she's hot." Deidara says smugly.

"RUGH! BACK OFF AND GIVE GAARA BACK!" Naruto yells out angrily as Reiko flinches at his out burst and how he got worked up by a comment about her.

Sakura rolled her eyes and was annoyed how Naruto defended Reiko so quickly.

"Deidara. Don't push it, we are here for the Jinchuuriki" Sasori says. "Don't say that word again" Reiko says quietly and she starts glaring at them. "Oh? And why shouldn't we little girl?" Sasori asks. "You talk about him like you really know who he is. Do you even even consider him as a human being!?" Reiko yells. Reiko shakes her head. "And besides...he isn't the only one."

Naruto, Kakashi, Lady Chiyo and Sakura's head snaps back to Reiko. "I may not be a jinchuuriki, but my summoning is like it. You shouldn't judge people so quickly. It'll come back to haunt you. I advise you to give Gaara back. Or, I could..." Reiko says as she was about to take out something but Lady Chiyo quickly says "Later. Not right now Reiko."

Reiko nods and says "Fine" But then Deidara flies off. Reiko looks up and takes out her spear and throws it at him and he nearly missed it as he starts to fly away. Reiko glares at him and has her arm to the sky and catches her spear and puts it back.

"Try to cool down that head of yours. I'll take point." Reiko says as Naruto nods and Reiko starts running after Deidara as Naruto quickly follows her.

"Naruto! Reiko!" Kakashi calls out but then he sighs and turns to Sakura and Lady Chiyo."Sakura, Lady chiyo, you two take care of this scum. Me, Reiko and Naruto will go after the other."

Sakura and Lady Chiyo nod and Kakashi runs after Reiko and Naruto.

**(to Naruto and Reiko)**

"What did you mean back there?" Naruto asks. Reiko looks at him. "I have a summoning. In a crystal." Reiko explains as Naruto nods.

"Have you ever used it?" Naruto asks. "When I trained with Lady Chiyo and Temari. They didn't want me to use it because I didn't have full control of it until the last day of my training with Temari." Reiko explains.

"What can it do?" Naruto asks. Reiko was about to tell him but Kakashi catches up to them. "Naruto! Reiko!" kakashi callsout. Naruto and Reiko turn to look at him. "Kakashi-sensei" they both say in unison.

**(later after moments of trying to chase Deidara)**

"He's still flying! What can we do now?" Naruto asks. "I used up too much of my sharngan." Kakashi says. "Reiko what about your summoning?" Naruto asks. Reiko takes out a purple crystal.

"We'll see" Reiko says. She takes out a sword and slices it and then dark clouds surrounds the sky and then it fades away once her summoning comes out. It changes into a flying dragoon and Reiko takes out her spear and jumps on it.

"Time to fly!" Reiko says as Naruto looks wide eyed and Kakashi sweat drops. "WHOA! WHAT IS THAT!?" Naruto yells out. Reiko laughs. "Hurry up and get on." Reiko says as they both obey and jump on.

_'We defeated Deidara, he literally exploded and Kakashi saved us all. Sakura was trying to bring Gaara back to life but failed until Lady Chiyo did the reanimation justu on Gaara, bringing him back.'_

**(Back to the Sand at Lady Chiyo's grave)**

Everyone says their last goodbyes as Team Gai, Sakura and Kakashi walk away and so does Ebizo but then he stops and turns to see Naruto and Reiko still standing there.

* * *

_**(flashback)**_

_"Boy,put your hands over mine." Lady Chiyo says, weakly. Naruto obeys and he helps her do the reanimation justu. Reiko looks at Lady Chiyo sadly. Then Lady Chiyo looks up and smiles at Reiko. "You and this boy will change this world. I know you two will." Reiko nods and smiles sadly._

_**(end of flashback)**_

* * *

Naruto turns to Reiko and grabs her hand as she looks at him and faces him.

"She taught you so much huh? In such little time" Naruto says. Reiko nods. She turns and touches Lady Chiyo's grave and says "Thank you."

Then Naruto and Teiko turn around and start walking toward Team Gai, Kakashi and Sakura.

The group walks to where Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro were waiting for them. Reiko hugs them and Naruto shakes hands with Gaara.

**(later as Team Gai and Team Kakashi were going back to the Leaf Village)**

Reiko was walking and Naruto looks at her.** 'Make the bold move kit..**.' The Kyuubi surprisingly encouraged. Naruto gently grabs Reiko's hand as he walks next to her. She raises an eyebrow as he grins and she laughs slightly. They both start to swing their hands slightly.

As they were walking, Gai was helping Kakashi to walk but Gai started to look tired and was starting to breathe heavy from his nose. Kakashi raises an eyebrow and then Gai throws Kakashi up in the air as Naruto and the gang turn around in confusion.

"What was that?" Neji asks. Kakashi is on Gai's back. Reiko has her mouth dropped open a little and looks disgusted as Naruto twitches his right eye and the rest look at Gai and Kakashi like they were crazy.

"That's just wrong..." Naruto and Reiko say in unison as the gang nod. "ALRIGHT! LET`S SEE WHO CAN GET TO THE VILLAGE FASTER NOW! YEAH HEHEHEHHEHEHEHEH" Gai shouts as he sprints to the village with Kakashi hanging from his back. "Oh! I get it! A training exercise!" lee exclaims happily.

The rest of the gang walk to the village and as they were walking, Tenten notices Naruto and Reiko holding hands and she smiles and points at them to Sakura. Sakura glares at Reiko. "Neji?" Lee asks, bending down so he could get on. "Forget It!" Neji says quickly. Naruto and Reiko snicker.


	9. I Know The Truth (Edited)

I'm A Vang

Chapter 7- I Know The Truth, I Obtained My Focus

Reiko, Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, and Neji were walking and Reiko looks down. "What's wrong?" Naruto asks. "It hurts to see you cry." Reiko says as Naruto looks at her in shock but then looks down.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Sakura tries to heal Gaara but fails. "Sakura?" Naruto asks as Sakura stands up. She shakes her head. Naruto looks down as Reiko looks down as well. Naruto starts to break down crying as Reiko has silent tears. Then, a few seconds later, Naruto starts sobbing._

_ "Why? Why is it always Gaara? If he dies like this...he's Kazekage, he just became the Kazekage" Naruto says angrily. "Try to calm yourself..." Lady Chiyo says. "You shut up!" Naruto yells turning around in tears as he glares at Lady Chiyo. "Just shut up! If you sand shinobi hadn't put a monster inside Gaara, then none off this wouldn't of happen to him!" Naruto yells as Reiko looks down in silence._

_ "Did you even consider how Gaara felt? Did you ever even ask!?" Naruto asks angrily and starts sobbing again. "Calling us Jinchuriki, what gives you the right labeling us...who are you to decided someone else's fate? You did it to Reiko, you couldn't even keep guard to see if Orochimaru was in the sand village when Reiko's parents were attacked! You did it to her, and you did it to Gaara. Do you even know what pain we had to go through? What suffering we had to go through? How many tears we cried?! You don't know nothing at all!" Naruto says sobbing as Reiko wipes her tears._

_Reiko hugs Naruto as he hugs back and he cries on her shoulder as she has silent tears. "I couldn't save Sasuke, and I can't save Gaara either...for 3 years, I've trained so hard, but nothing has changed" Naruto says as everyone looks at Naruto and Reiko sadly. _

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

Naruto looks up at Reiko and smiles. "At least Gaara is back. You never really let out your emotions and cry. Sometimes, it's good to cry." Naruto says. Reiko nods. "Yeah, you're right." Reiko says smiling.

"Well, we can remember the good times." Naruto says. "Oh yeah! Like how you panicked when me, you and Lady Chiyo went to the Leaf Dumpling Shop." Reiko says grinning as Naruto sulks. "I didn't know she was playing dead" Naruto says as Reiko laughs

* * *

**(Flashback)**

**(To the famous leaf dumpling shop as Naruto and Reiko sit next to each other and Lady Chiyo is sitting in front of them as they give her a tour of the leaf village.)**

_"This is the most famous sweet dumpling shop in the whole village. Even people like Anko-sensei come here so you know it's good." Naruto says grinning as Reiko nods. "Well, maybe,but it doesn't look all that good to me" Lady Chiyo says._

_ "Trust us on this one, Lady Chiyo, this place is the best." Reiko says smiling. "Itachi and Kisame came here when they snuck into the village." Naruto informed. "Oh? Even the Akatsuki? Well I suppose this is something I should try before I die then." Lady Chiyo says, taking a bite. Naruto looks confused. 'Die? What's she talking about, she looks fine to me.' Naruto thought._

_Lady Chiyo chokes as Reiko looks wide-eyed and Naruto stands up quickly. "WHA-WHAT IS IT?! GRANNY!? HEY!? GRANNY!?" Naruto asks urgently. Lady Chiyo's head falls down as Reiko snickers and starts eating. Naruto screams and starts to look around desperately. "OH NO SHE`S-OH NO OH NO!" Naruto yells and then grabbed Reiko`s shoulders._

_"Naruto what the heck-" Reiko began but Naruto yells "HELP! SOMEBODY CALL THE MEDICAL CORPS QUICK!" as he shakes Reiko's shoulders. Reiko tries to push him off. "Naruto! Calm down she isn't dead! She does this all the time. Even I took a while dealing with that." Reiko says. Lady Chiyo starts to chuckle.  
_

_ "Huh?" Naruto asks as he stops shaking Reiko and looks at Lady Chiyo. Reiko turns her head too to look at Lady Chiyo and Lady Chiyo laughs. "Just kidding! Fooled you didn't I?" Lady Chiyo asks. Naruto releases Reiko and sulks on the table. "Very funny...give me a break..." Naruto says as Reiko laughs_

**(End of flashback)**

* * *

"Although you shaking me like crazy wasn't helping the problem if she was really choking" Reiko says. "Hey! I was panicking" Naruto says. "One of the reasons why I'm glad to be your best friend. You over react which is funny" Reiko says grinning.

**(To the Leaf Village)**

Gai sensei comes at the gates running with Kakashi on his back and the Lee comes. "Great! I'm in second place! All that training paid off Gai Sensei" Lee says victoriously. "I'm sorry Lee but you are not in second place, YOU came in THIRD!" Gai sensei says dramatically as Lee starts freaking out.

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA?" Lee asks in shock and started having anime tears. "OH GUY SENSEI, YOU ARE A GREAT TEACHER! I WILL SURPASS YOU SOON! YOUTH!" Lee explains as the gang look at them like they were crazy.

"Ooooookkkkkaaaayyy. I'm going to the ramen shop" Reiko says walking. "Hey, I'll go with you" Naruto says grinning

"Sure, it's a date" Reiko says jokingly. Naruto blinks but then grins and starts running but almost trips over with excitement but doesn't fall. "Hey!" Naruto says grinning as he runs after her as she laughs.

Sakura glares at Reiko with envy and storms off.

**(Later in Tsunade`s office)**

_'Moments later after me and Naruto ate ramen, Team Zero was summoned to Tsunade's office'_

"I need you to cover Kakashi's team for a while Yamuto. Reiko, Sai, Ryu, you three will be apart of Team Kakashi now." Tsunade says. "Okay but what about Captain Yamuto?" Ryu asks. "I'll still be your sensei for now but I'm going to have to go back to the ANBU soon so Kakashi will have to be your teacher while I'm gone" Yamuto explains and the teens nod.

**(To Naruto and Sakura waiting)**

"Sigh, where is everyone? I thought we were getting a new teammate." Naruto says impatiently. "Team**mates**." Sakura says. "Huh? How many?" Naruto asks. Sakura sighs. "We'll see..."

Moments later Ryu arrives. "Oh hell no, no freaking way!" Naruto exclaims angrily as Ryu smirks. "What's the matter loser? Mad?" Ryu asks smugly. Naruto glares at him. Reiko and Sai arrive. "Ryu, next time, can you walk instead of running? I just got back from a mission!" Reiko says as Ryu has a hand behind his neck. Ryu grins. "Sorry..."

"Reiko?" Naruto and Sakura asks. Reiko nods and then Yamuto comes. "Hello Team 7. I'll be your new sensei until Kakashi is well Team Zero will now be apart of team 7" Yamuto explains. Naruto and Ryu glare at each other as Reiko starts to notice. 'Oh boy...' Reiko thought.

'Sigh...this is gonna be tougher than I thought...' Yamuto thought. "We'll be staying at a hot spring for the night. We should get going" Yamuto says "Hot springs? Well I could relax for a while." Reiko said as Sakura nods. "We need to have a girl talk" Sakura said grining as Reiko nods. "Alright!" Naruto says grinning

**(To Hotsprings at the Girl side)**

"Sigh! So relaxing..." Sakura says. "True." Reiko said smiling. "I think you and Ryu should get together" Sakura blurts out as Reiko snaps her head to Sakura. "What? What do you mean?" Reiko asks.

_'It was kind of weird how she just blurted that out'_

"He really likes you. I really like Naruto so I just really thought that you should get a boyfriend and all" Sakura says. "Um...I don't know...I haven't really thought about it" Reiko says. "Go for it! He's hot, he thinks you're hot, that's a couple right there" Sakura says.

"Yeah but I want a guy who will love me for me. Not just him thinking about how I look. This is why I don't date fan boys..." Reiko says.

Sakura giggles. "Talk to him, he'll tell you everything."

_'Sometimes I think her smiles are fake. It's weird.'_

Reiko sighs but then they hear Naruto's voice. "Mind your business! Dammit! You're always balls this balls that! You're so annoying!" Naruto yells out. The girls start laughing and Reiko starts to laugh too. "Ugh...that idiot..." Sakura mumbles. "I wonder what's going on over there" Reiko says .Sakura sighs. "I don't even want to know"

Reiko nods. "Anyway, I'm gonna get out" Sakura nods. Reiko leaves

**(To the Boys side)**

"Now look at what you done! You made the girls laugh at me!" Naruto says angrily and quietly. "Well, you made Reiko laugh" Sai says. "Her laugh isn't hard to figure out." Sai continued.

'This is my chance' Ryu thought to himself as he smirks. 'I'm glad that tracker jutsu worked.' Ryu says to himself in victory. "I'm going to get out now. I'm relaxed enough" Ryu says as he smirks and leaves.** 'Kit, you should follow him.'** the Kyuubi says. 'Why?' Naruto asked in thought.** 'I noticed he left with a smirk on his face. It must be about the vixen.**' The fox says. Naruto is alert. "I'll be back." Naruto says as he gets out.

**(To Reiko)**

Reiko is in her towel and is walking toward the room. 'Sigh...Ryu likes me? Sigh, of all the times to tell me this-' Reiko began but her thoughts were cut off as she bumps into Ryu as he grabs her waist and dips her a little and she grabs his arms.

"Whoa!" Reiko says but looks up at Ryu and he let's go of her. "Sorry Ryu, I was in deep thought." Ryu nods and smiles. "No problem, no harm done" Ryu says

"Uh, did you and Sakura...talk about anything?" Ryu asks. **'Right on the money...'** Inner Reiko thought.

"O-Oh just...just some girl stuff" Reiko says as Ryu nods. "Cool. You look really pretty by the way." Ryu says. "Thanks" Reiko says smiling. Ryu moves hair from her face. **'Are you kidding me? Back off!'** Inner reiko says. 'For some reason, my body won't move' Reiko thought. **'I bet he's using one of his jutsu'** Inner Reiko thought.

But thankfully, Naruto comes and glares at Ryu but then grins at Reiko. "HEY Reiko!" Naruto yells. Ryu releases Reiko and Reiko turns around. "Hey Na-" Reiko began but starts blushing. "...ru...to" Reiko stutters as she looks down to the ground, trying not to look at his six pack. **'He's so hot!' **Inner reiko squeals.

Naruto notices Reiko averting her eyes from him and blushing. He grins victoriously. **'I'm impressed kit...**' The Kyuubi says. Ryu glares at Naruto. 'Training paid off. Take that Ryu!' Naruto thought.

'You got to be kidding me...' Ryu thought in anger. "U-Um, I'm gonna go inside." Reiko says as she goes in the room. Ryu gives Naruto a death glare as Naruto smirks at him.

"What's the matter loser? Mad?" Naruto says, mocking Ryu's sentence. "You idiot! How did you know I was with her?"

"I sensed something was wrong. Back off of her." Naruto explains. Ryu smirks, "She'll be in my arms soon enough."

**(To Reiko)**

Reiko puts on a robe but then overhears Ryu saying "Who would want to be with a monster like you?" then Reiko looks down but then hears Naruto say "She sees past that"

'Who sees past that?' Reiko thought. But then overhears Ryu say "She thinks she understands you but she really doesn't know your pain. I know her pain and understand her better than you" Ryu says. And then Naruto says "She knows enough. Leave her alone" Naruto says. Reiko starts looking out the window

_'So I was right. Ever since I was 13, Ryu was fond of me. But now I'm torn. Ryu or Naruto? I just don't know. My mind says Ryu and have him me with me and let Naruto be my best friend but my heart says Naruto and let Ryu be my best friend. But who were they talking about? Sakura? Maybe Ryu likes her instead? I'm just...so confused...so many questions yet so little answers..'_

* * *

**(Next Day)**

Reiko wakes up and puts her attire on and goes outside to see Sai drawing and also Sakura and Ryu are with him.

"Morning guys" Reiko says happily as Sai nods. "Morning" Sai says. And Sakura smiles at her. Naruto comes. "Captain Yamuto wants us to go" Naruto says.

"Hey, did you see Sai's drawing?" Sakura asks. "Hmph, Nothing special..." Naruto says. "I know like what's between your legs right?" Ryu asks as Reiko's eyes widen and Sakura holds her mouth and blushes. "Ryu!" Reiko exclaims, blushing.

_'Ryu...he...how should I explain this...well, I'm like his sister in my point of view. He's one of the people who is important to me.'_

Naruto glares at Ryu.

"That does it. I **hate** you. If you got a problem with me pal then drop that stupid smirk of yours and tell me straight to my face! Anytime you want to fight I'm ready!" Naruto says angrily as Ryu laughs. "Sigh, come on let's go" Reiko says as she turns and walks away.

**(Later in a forest)**

"Alright, we are gonna have a stimulation of the mission. I summoned the bridge and ect. It will be me,Sakura and Ryu vs Naruto, Sai and Reiko. Just in case the spy has any back up, it will be a 3 on 3 match. Ready? Begin!" Yamuto says .

Naruto Reiko and Sai run after Yamuto but then Sakura gets in Reiko's way and tries to punch her but Reiko moves out the way and blocks all of her kicks and punches. Then Ryu comes and tries to kick Reiko but he misses as Reiko back flips out the way. Yamuto escapes as Sai runs after him and then Sakura and Ryu run away. "Hey! Get back here!" Reiko yells as she starts running after them but stops as she hears Naruto's voice.

"Let me go you idiot! Sai! Let this thing off me right now! Sai!? Where are you going? You don't get points for capturing me! I found him first!" Naruto yells. Reiko jogs over to Naruto.

"Naruto! What are you doing, that's not Captain Yamuto you got" Reiko says looking at Naruto who is attached to Yamuto and a black ink snake is surrounding them. "Huh?" Naruto says as he turns to see a dummy Yamuto. "AHH! Hey! What's going on!? That does it. SAI COME BACK HERE AND UNTIE THIS STUPID SNAKE!" Naruto exclaims as Reiko holds her ears. "Ow..."

**(Later with the gang)**

Sai unties Captain Yamuto. "Hey! Sai you jerk!" Naruto says angrily. "Hmph...loser.." Ryu mumbles but then Reiko has her hands on her hips and glares at Ryu. Ryu stumbles and clears his throat and averts his eyes from Reiko.

"Alright that concludes the stimulation." Yamuto says. Naruto grabs Sai. "Listen you!" Naruto began. "...Problem?" Sai asks. "You think? Do you know what comrade means?!" Naruto asks angrily. "Hey. Calm down" Reiko says softly. "Why even bother masquerading as me if you're going to reveal yourself by using your own jutsu" Sai says as Naruto glares at him.

Naruto looks at Yamuto and Yamuto nods. "It's hard to work with someone who lost his cool." Sai says bluntly. Naruto let's go of him and takes a few steps back as he turns around. "I'll say this right now. I don't accept you as a comrade or as a member of Team Kakashi. You or Ryu."

"I wonder what Sasuke would of done...would he wanna fight an enemy and cover for you? Ryu asks smugly as Reiko looks at him in disbelief. 'He's gonna lose his cool. I got to do something' Reiko thought. She begins to look at Naruto intently. "I mean, after all you consider him to be a comrade even though he left the village" Sai says. Naruto turns to look at him but then looks at Reiko. Reiko shakes her head slowly as Naruto sighs quietly.

"If it means saving a comrade, I'll do what ever it takes." Naruto says as Sakura and Yamuto are shocked. "Even if it that means dealing with you" Naruto says and he walks to a tree. Reiko walks after him and grabs Naruto's hand that was gripping the tree tightly as he still is looking down.

Reiko looks at him understandingly. "...I know you need space. I just wanted you to cool down just a little" Reiko says as Naruto nods. She walks back to Sai.

"Why is it that you have to do a low blow? I understand about Sai but Ryu? Why?" Reiko asks as Ryu looks at her in shock.

"I'd never hit anyone of my comrades unless it's for training but...pull a stunt like that again, then I may need to knock some sense into you" Reiko says as everyone looks at her in shock and Naruto heard every word and turns around slowly.

"Y-Yeah, sorry..." Ryu says. Reiko nods and turns around to walk. Sai stops her by calling her name."Reiko"

"You're very...considerate of Naruto's feelings." Sai says. "Yeah" Reiko confesses. "Let's go, what are we waiting for? If we don't get there by noon tomorrow, this'll all have been for nothing" Naruto says sternly

**(Next day at the Tenchi Bridge)**

Naruto and the gang wait for Yamuto's go to come out. "That lousy spy...why isn't he showing up yet?" Naruto asks. Reiko closes her eyes and starts to feel chakra but it starts to feel like she felt it before.

"He's here" Reiko says. The figure walks toward 'Sasori'. The figure says "It's been a long time Lord Sasori."

The figure turns as Yamuto and the gang are shocked and Reiko's heart skips a beat.

_'Why do I have a feeling something bad is about to happen? It's like I've seen him before'_

But then Orochimaru comes and smirks. "I hope you two don't mind me joining." Then Reiko gasps and holds her head. Naruto snaps his head to her quickly. "Reiko?" Naruto asks. "I'm alright." she says releasing her head. "Just got the wind knocked out of me I guess."

_'I'm starting to get a head ache...Why?'_

Kabuto hits 'Sasori' which it reveals Yamuto as everyone is shocked. "Why don't you let the 5 baby rats come out." Orochimaru says. Yamuto signals the 5 to come out. The 5 come out and are on the bridge.

Naruto's eyes are red. Orochimaru smirks. "I know those faces all too well...let's see who's stronger. You, or Sasuke"

Naruto glares at him and Reiko looks at Naruto. "Naruto..." Reiko says in a panic like voice. "Give him back..." Naruto says in a low voice. "You're way off. Sasuke came to us on his own." Kabuto says."Shut up four eyes!" Reiko yells.

Kabuto smirks and looks at Reiko. "Well well, if it isn't Reiko Vang. Long time no see."

Reiko looks at him confused. "How do you know me?" Reiko asks. Kabuto smirks. "You don't remember me? Allow me to refresh your focus memory." Kabuto says. Reiko has a vision and see`s Kabuto and Orochimaru smirking on the bridge as Naruto is in front of her getting even more angrily and he growls as Reiko looks wide-eyed.

"What?" Reiko asks herself.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_At the Vang house, a 4 year old Reiko is playing dolls with a 9 year old Riley. "Would you like some tea ?" Reiko says in a high girly voice. "Oh yes please" Riley says in a fake guy's voice as Reiko giggles._

_ "This is fun! I love these dolls!" Reiko says happily as Riley smiles. But then they hear glass break and Riley drops her smile. "Sis?" Reiko asks. Riley says "Come on." Then Reiko and Riley are on the steps upstairs as they are looking downstairs. They see Orochimaru smirking and so is Kabuto as they look at Reiko and Riley`s mom who is bloody and beaten on the floor as she tries to get up. _

_Reiko gasps. "M-Mom-" Reiko began but Riley grabs her mouth before Reiko could cry and yell. Riley takes her to their bedroom as Reiko begins to silently cry. Riley shuts the door._

_ "Reiko. Reiko. Look at me. I need you to run. Run away from here" Riley says as Reiko is shocked. "But Mommy and Daddy-" Reiko began but Riley looks at her and says "I'm sorry. Here." And then she gives her a bag and kisses her cheek and hugs her._

_ "I'll fend them off" Riley says. "Why?" Reiko asks in fear and sadness. "We have no choice" Riley says. Then Riley turns around and starts walking toward the door. "Riley! Don't leave me!" Reiko plead in a whinny low scared voice. _

_Then Riley stops. She turns and smiles at Reiko. "I love you." _

_Riley runs downstairs into the living room as Reiko runs to the steps and looks at the scene as she silently watches in fear as Kabuto kicks Riley in the gut and starts to torture her._

_ "Where's your little sister?" Kabuto asks. "You'll never find her. She'll kill you both." Reiko's dad says in pain. Orochimaru laughs evilly. Reiko cries silently and runs back to her room and opens the window. She jumps out and runs for her life. _

_After 30 minutes of running, she passes out. A few minutes later, an ANBU Kakashi comes. "Hey are you alright? Hey!" Kakashi asks urgently as he runs to Reiko and holds her. "We need to take her back to the leaf" Kakashi says as his partner arrives.  
_

**(end of flashback)**

* * *

Reiko glares at Kabuto and takes out her spear and gets in fighting stance. "I-will never forgive you"

Kabuto smirks, "Wonder how your sister Riley is doing. I remember torturing her. And your mother...oh how she begged me to stop-" Kabuto began but Reiko screams "Shut up!"

but then Reiko holds her head and starts to yell in pain as everyone looks at her.

Orochimaru smirks wickedly. "Reiko!" Sakura yells as she runs to her and Naruto looks at Reiko in shock. 'It's starting so soon!?' Naruto asks himself in panic. Then he turns to Kabuto. "You did this..." Naruto says angrily.

"Reiko, we wanted you to come with us. We wanted you for your skills and power. We knew you were going to be a great asset to us. A test subject. A killing machine. Maybe a new body for Lord Orochimaru. But...it seems we have someone else for that now. So,now that your here, it'll be easier to just kill you instead." Kabuto says.

Reiko grunts in pain. "...Why...?" Reiko asks. The pain stops but then Reiko's eyes has hourglasses on them as she is still holding her head. Then everything stops and changes as Reiko is the only one moving. She releases her head slowly and looks around to see the Tenchi Bridge destroyed but no one here.

"What is this...? Am I dead?" Reiko asks herself as she stands up slowly and starts to look around. She takes a few steps but then falls down on her knees and starts to cry.

"Why? What is going on?" Reiko asks.

But then she stands up on her knees and gasps. Then everything is back to normal as Reiko falls back in pain. Naruto is shocked and holds Reiko`s body. "Reiko? Reiko!?"Naruto called out but Reiko had her eyes closed and was in pain. Naruto gets angrily and his eyes get even redder.

"I never wanted you to be in this pain" Naruto growled. "N-Naruto, don`t" Reiko says in pain. Naruto looks at her and then starts to get more angry and Naruto puts her down gently and turns to Kabuto and Orochimaru.

"Rugh!" Naruto growls as he grabs Orochimaru's face and throws him in the tree to much of everyone's shock. Sakura runs toward Reiko and helps her as Reiko sits up and holds her head but then looks at Naruto in shock. Orochimaru stumbles back with his face peeled off.

Naruto turns to Kabuto and glares at him but Reiko wanted to calm Naruto down. She tries to use her powers but it wasn't working.

'Why can't I heal him?' Reiko asked herself.** 'It's the ritual. It blocks all your powers so it can do the ritual. No calming anyone down or your Vang jutsus.' **Inner Reiko says.

"You're starting to act more like a Jinchuriki...aren't you boy?" Orochimaru asks wickedly but then Naruto gets madder and Kabuto tries to attack him but gets blown away by Naruto and he flies into Sakura, knocking her out and is in the trees.

"Naruto" Reiko says as she takes a step and looks at him intently and Naruto turns and looks at her and he growls slightly but she takes another step toward him.

"Reiko! You're risking it! You haven't experienced this type of rage yet or anywhere near it!" Yamuto warns. "Worth a shot." Reiko says bluntly.

She looks at Naruto and tries to calm him down but her head starts to hurt but she tries to fight it off. "Don't bother. You're only killing yourself if you keep it up" Orochimaru says, smirking. Reiko gasps as Naruto disappears but Orochimaru was about to hurt Reiko but he gets hit by Naruto and then Naruto and her look at each other.

"Naruto...stop...please?" Reiko asks but naruto growls and walks toward her. "I can't reach out to you huh? And you won't hurt me will you?" Reiko asks. Naruto is in front of her and she raises her hand gently to his cheek but he quickly grabs her wrist as she flinches in shock.

"Reiko!" Yamuto yells and was about to run toward her but Naruto turns his head and glares at him and then red chakra surrounds Naruto and Reiko. Reiko looks alert.

'What is he doing to her?' Ryu asks himself. Reiko looks at Naruto. "Why won't you listen to me?" Reiko asks but Naruto growls. "Why destroy everything but me?" Reiko asks but Naruto was silent.

"I just...I just want to see you smile again. I want to see those blue eyes again. Not the red eyes" Reiko says as she looks into his eyes but then gets into Naruto's mind

* * *

**(Naruto`s mind)**

**"If it isn't the vixen herself. Reiko Vang. I finally get to meet you."** the Kyuubi says. "Why am I here?" Reiko asks.

**"We need to talk"** The kyuubi says. "...Explain" Reiko says. **"You always wanted to know why kit won't hurt you. The truth is, you are the 'One'" **the Kyuubi says.

"The 'One?' What do you mean by the one?" Reiko asks.** "In due time...for now, give the kit what he always dreamed of." **The Kyuubi says

* * *

**(Back into the real world)**

"We need to help her!" Ryu says urgently. "We can't. There's no way. She may be calming him down." Yamuto says

**(To Reiko)**

Reiko looks at Naruto and touches his face. "I want the real Naruto. All I want to see is those blue eyes again. That smile again..." Reiko says looking in his red eyes. Naruto looks at her but then starts to calm down.

Orochimaru starts to laugh evilly. "Bonding are we? No matter what you do, you aren't strong enough to handle his rage even if you are the 'one'." Orochimaru hisses. Naruto growls and releases the red chakra. He disappears and tries to hit Orochimaru but fails. But then Yamuto and Ryu run to help Reiko

"Reiko! Are you alright!?" Yamuto asks urgently as Ryu and him run to Reiko. "What did he do to you? Are you hurt?" Ryu asks urgently, holding her shoulders.

Reiko's face start to have different emotions such as shock, hurt, fear, and anger. But then Reiko calms herself down and looks ahead with her eyes having hourglasses. "Reiko? Reiko!" Ryu asks but then Reiko passes out as Yamuto and Ryu are shocked.

The bridge breaks from Naruto's impact and Reiko's body starts to fall, away from Ryu and Yamuto as they try to catch her but then her body start falling off the bridge.

But her body is caught by Kabuto as he smirks to much of Ryu's dismay. "So this is the ritual...I'll have time to kill her soon enough." Kabuto says

**(Later the gang try to find Reiko and then they see Reiko's body on the ground as Kabuto is there)**

"Well, well, it seems you made it." Kabuto says. "Reiko!" Naruto yells.

Kabuto was about to stab her but then Reiko opens her eyes as it has hourglasses and she grabs the sword that Kabuto has as he looks at her in shock. Then, Naruto punches him making him hit the wall but then he escapes.

Reiko gets up and holds her head. "Can you see?" Naruto asks. "Half of it. There's going to be another round of pain soon. I'm alright for now." Reiko explains as Naruto nods. They start to look at each other.

* * *

**(flashback)**

**(Reiko is in Naruto's mind with the Kyuubi)**

_"The 'One?' " Reiko asked. "The kit is in love with you." The Kyuubi says._

**(End of flashback)**

* * *

"Reiko? Are you alright?" Naruto asks as Reiko shakes her thoughts away. "Yeah I'm fine, come on we need to get going."

The gang nod but then Reiko starts running ahead. "Reiko! Wait!" Yamuto calls out but it was no use. The gang quickly follow her.

**(To Orochimaru's hideout with Sai)**

Reiko runs and sees Sai and stops. "Sai did you find-" Reiko began but was cut off by an explosion. Once the smoke cleared, Sai is kneeling and then he stands up. Reiko is on the ground face first.

Then Sakura comes running and sees Sasuke and looks wide-eyed. "Sas-uke" Sakura says in shock and then Yamuto and Naruto come. Sakura sees Reiko hurt and Sakura runs to help her but Reiko stands up slowly on her hands and knees.

"I'm alright..."

Sasuke disappears and is in front of Naruto and was about to stab him but Sai stops the attack but Naruto and Sai get hit by the full body chidori.

Sakura was about to run and hit Sasuke but Yamuto interferes and gets stabbed in the shoulder by Sasuke's sword. Reiko stands up but then her head starts to hurt again and she holds her head in pain. Sakura comes over to help her and then the pain stops.

"Reiko? Reiko what is it!?" Sakura asks urgently. "I..." Reiko began but then she closes her eyes and releases her head and sighs softly and opens them as her eyes have hourglasses. "...I see..." Reiko says.


	10. UPDATE

**UPDATE!**

Hey,This update is for all my stories, so hopefully every one will look at this so they can get the heads up. I will be posting new stories and chapters soon. **But look at my profile for more updates too because that is where I'll be putting my updates on instead of my stories. But I have an ongoing poll about who is your favorite OC,** please vote**. I will be adding more OCs as I update my stories and chapters and post new stories. Please VOTE and check out MY PROFILE FOR UPDATES PLEASE!** **Any questions, I don't mind you messaging me.** :) Thanks again. I'll update as soon as I can, I've been busy with school and hanging out with my friends and family.


	11. You Can Change The Future (edited)

I`m A Vang

Author's Note- This chapter and the next 2 chapters will be about how Sakura and Ryu do their plan to make sure Naruto and Reiko don't get together. After these 3 chapters, It'll be back to the Shippuden storyline. After the 3 chapters, It'll be onto the Sora arc.

A justu, Reiko uses is called Disperse. She can kiss anywhere on a person's face to calm them down or to snap them out of a daze. The list from the weakest to the most powerful are-Nose,Forehead,Cheek,Lips. She also has another justu where she looks at a person intently as they both look in each other's eyes and she makes them freeze which she got from her mother. Vote for Reiko if you love her!

* * *

Chapter 8-You can change the future

"Reiko? Reiko? Reiko are you alright!?" Sakura asks. "I understand now. Everything." Reiko says to herself. "What?" Sakura asks. Reiko stands there, looking at Sasuke. Sasuke looks at Reiko as she has hourglasses in her eyes.

Reiko takes out her swords and walks to Sasuke slowly. 'What are you planning...' Reiko thought

* * *

**(Future)**

_Sasuke runs toward Reiko with his sword and then he disappears and is behind her and stabs her with the Chidori. "You're still weak..." Sasuke says coldly._

**(End of Future. Back to the present)**

* * *

Reiko sees Sasuke running toward her and then he disappears and was about to hit her with the chidori but she jumps in the air and then they start to sword fight. Sasuke tries to kick Reiko but she moves out the way. "Oops, too bad" Reiko says as she punches him in the face making him fly a few meters.

"Use your sharingan. I dare you..." Reiko says. 'To provoke a Uchiha like that...' Yamuto thought. Sasuke glares at her and turns on his sharingan. "Don't try to make me mad" Sasuke says in a angry,shaky voice, trying to control his anger. He runs to her and tries to hit her with his sword but she moves out the way every time and she takes out her spear and hits him in the gut as he falls.

Reiko walks to him and shakes her head and looks at him disappointingly as he kneels. "You're angry aren't you?" Sasuke growls and stands up and tries to slice her but she moves out the way. "Anger shouldn't drive you." Reiko says. "Hmph.." Sasuke says and tries to hit her again but she moves out the way.

"Nor does hatred should drive you." Reiko says as he glares at her. His sword and her spear clash and they try to overpower each other. "What would you know?" Sasuke spat. "You know I know everything. You're just erasing everything from your past. Snap out of it. I'm one of your best friends." Reiko pleads. "I ended those bonds a long time ago" Sasuke says as he pushes her spear away and Reiko stumbles back and looks at him sadly.

"So that's why you hugged me for a long time..." Reiko says sadly. They start to sword fight again. "Why? Why did you have to make the fatal mistake? There could of been another way. Revenge isn't the answer. And taking needle shots for power isn't the answer either" Reiko says.

Sasuke looks at her. "You have things worth fighting for, I know that. I do too but I won't be consumed by revenge. I'll take it one step at a time. Slowly but surely, finding the people behind my family's disappearance. But I won't be consumed by it 27/7 and leaving the village because of it." Reiko says putting her guard down and dropping her weapon. She looks at him.

Sakura looks at Reiko in shock. "You need to think" Reiko says. "I already have." Sasuke says. Then she looks into his eyes and he does the same. He glares at her but then his eyes go back to normal. "No way!" Sakura says. Then Sasuke's glare fades away and then he smirks a little.

"Typical Reiko..." Sasuke says. "Just come home" Reiko says. "Not this time" Sasuke says.

_'Not this time? When he said that, it gave me hope that he will return to the village.'_

"Then we'll force you!" Yamuto exclaims and traps Sasuke in a big wood ball. Sasuke gets out of it and gets on the clift and then Kabuto and Orochimaru come and the 3 leave.

Naruto and Sakura start crying. "You're going to see him again 'ya know. I saw it." Reiko says.

"Plus, you got me and Reiko to help. We need to stick to get and be determined." Sai says. "Four is better than two right?" Reiko asks.

Naruto stops crying and sniffs. "Thanks guys..." Naruto says.

**(Back to the leaf)**

Reiko's attire changes into a white shirt that stops at her lower torso and then she wears suspenders with a miniskirt and has shorts under the mini skirt just like tifa from final fantasy vii.

Reiko walks in the village and walks toward her apartment and starts to stretch her legs. Naruto runs toward her. "Hey! Reiko!" Naruto yells as he runs to her. Reiko turns. "Hey." Reiko says. Naruto blushes. "Wow, you look nice."

"I needed to move around more. Ino forced me to wear this, not me! But it's going to be a while for me to change my attire again so I have to endure it." Reiko explains as Naruto nods.

"I wanted to talk to you. What did the Kyuubi say to you at the Tenchi bridge?" Naruto asks. Reiko sighs. "What did he mean by the one?" Reiko asks.

Naruto stares her down. "I want to tell you. But soon. Not now." Naruto says. Reiko nods and Naruto smiles at her. "No pressure huh?" Naruto asks.

"Well, forcing it out of you wouldn't make things better. I'll wait until you're ready." Reiko says as Naruto nods. "I'll tell you tonight. I'll find you." Naruto says. Reiko nods.

* * *

**(At night, to the Ramen shop)**

Ryu and Reiko hang out at the ramen bar. "So how's the future?" Ryu asks. "Didn't check yet. Wasn't planning to for a while. I'm just pretty tired from the missions and all. I'm just glad we all got a break for a while." Reiko says as Ryu nods.

"Ready to go?" Ryu asks. Reiko nods and they leave the Ramen bar after Ryu paid. Ryu and Reiko walk in the village during the night. Ryu starts to walk Reiko home. "Hey, uh, Reiko can we talk?"

"Huh? Sure what's up?" Reiko asks.

_'For some reason, I got a bad feeling about this'_

"Reiko, will you go out with me?" Ryu asks. Reiko's smile dropped. Her eyes start to get watery. "Ryu..." Reiko says

_'I didn't want to break his heart. I just didn't have any feelings toward him. He was like a brother to me. Nothing more. Who I wanted to be with was Naruto.'_

"Ryu I..." Reiko began as she was lost for words. But then she senses someone there and sees Naruto looking at them sadly. He looks down and turns to walks away. "Naruto!" Reiko called out but he already left. "I'm sorry Reiko, I didn't mean to-" Ryu began. Reiko shakes her head and sighs. "I'll talk to him. I just- I need time right now. I'm sorry." Reiko says. Ryu nods. "No worries."

**(To Naruto)**

Naruto runs and sees Sakura's house and knocks on the door as he wipes tears from his eyes.

**(To Sakura)**

Sakura was in her room, looking out the window but then she sees Ryu. He smirks and gives her a thumbs up. Sakura grins and walks downstairs as she hears a knock on her door. She opens it. "Naruto? What happened?" Sakura asks in fake confusion. "I'm sorry. Sakura It was true, she does loves Ryu." Naruto says in sorrow as he hugs her. Sakura smirks to herself. "Naruto It's alright. She doesn't deserve you." Sakura says.

**(Next day)**

_'I tried everything. But every time I try to talk to Naruto, he just ignores me. What have I done? I didn't even give Ryu an answer. How can he be so upset with me? You can't control who you love. Just because Ryu asked me out doesn't mean I'll say yes.'_

**(At The Ramen Shop)**

Reiko was walking and sees Naruto. "Naruto." Reiko says as Naruto ignores her. "Why are you ignoring me? What have I done to you-" Reiko began but stops as Naruto glares at her which shocks her.

_'He never looked at me like that. It was like he hated me. Say It isn't so...'_

Naruto leaves the Ramen bar as Reiko looks at him speechless. "Tch. What is going on...?" Reiko asks herself.

She starts walking but then bumps into Sakura. "Hey Sakura." Reiko says. "Reiko...hey" Sakura says in her casual outfit. "Hey um, um-have you seen Naruto? He's been ignoring me" Reiko asks. Sakura glares at her. "He doesn't want to see you. Back off and move on" Sakura says Snobby like.

**'Excuse me? Now I just want to ring her neck and snap her body like a twig! This bitch!' **Inner Reiko says in anger. 'I'm going to let that comment slide...' Reiko thought. "Look. He has this all mistaken. I don't like Ryu at all." Reiko says. "That's not what Ryu told me. Naruto is mine. So I suggest you back off" Sakura says.** 'No the hell he ain't!' **Inner Reiko screamed.

"Are you threatening me?" Reiko asks, glaring at Sakura. "Yeah I am. What are you gonna do? Beat me up? Kill me? That'll only make Naruto hate you more." Sakura says smirking.

"Aw are you gonna cry? That's what happens when you mess with me and my attention." Sakura says. "You don't even love him like I do!" Reiko says. "But no one will believe you. Bye Reiko. But I think I'll let you talk to Naruto if you leave the village..." Sakura says as she leaves and Reiko looks down.

_'I just feel so...Angry'_

**(Later)**

Tenten, Temari, and Hinata spot Reiko walking and they catch up to her. "Hey Reiko! Wanna go shopping?" Tenten asks, grinning. "No thanks..." Reiko says as she continues walking as the girls are shocked.

"Alright, what happened?" Temari asks. Reiko sighs and turns around. "Ryu asked me out. I didn't answer because I was still in shock. But, Naruto overheard and saw us and then he ran away. Today I tried and tried to talk to him but he ignored me. Then at the Ramen shop, he glared at me for the first time. It-It scared me. It was like he hated me. I ran into Sakura and I asked her if she saw him but she told me to back off and that Naruto was hers." Reiko explains.

"What!?" Hinata, Tenten, and Temari asks. "That little brat! I cannot stand her. She need to back off. I think she plotted this" Tenten says. "Sigh, well, I'll see you guys later, I'm going to try to find Naruto again." Reiko says as she leaves.

**(later)**

Reiko was walking and spots Naruto walking at night in the village forest. "Naruto!" Reiko called out. "I don't want to hear it Reiko" Naruto says. "You don't understand! Sakura planned all this!" Reiko explains. "I'm done with it" Naruto says.

"Why won't you believe me!? I don't like Ryu! I never did!" Reiko says, trying to explain. "Then how come you had that sparkle in your eyes when he asked you out!?" Naruto asks, slightly yelling. "I was going to cry because I didn't want to hurt one of my best friends!"

"I don't believe you..." Naruto says.

"You got to be kidding me. Did Sakura like put you in a spell or something?" Reiko asks annoyingly. "Is that was this is about?" Naruto asks. "Dude! She still loves Sasuke!" Reiko says.

"No she doesn't!" Naruto yells as she flinches a little. "She wants you for attention. I saw it. I saw it in the past after I met up with Hinata, Tenten, and Temari" Reiko says truthfully. "...You would sink so low to use your so called powers to see the past and lie about Sakura? I don't know you anymore" Naruto says slightly coldly as Reiko looks at him in disbelief.

_'Do you know what it felt like to hear those words out of your own best friend's mouth? It hurts. It's like I'm the bad guy but I'm the victim.'_

"How...how can you-how can you say that? Why won't you open your eyes!? She isn't the one for you Naruto!" Reiko yells out. "I can't believe you would betray me like this..." Naruto says as he turns around. "Naruto! Don't do this! Don't leave our friendship like this." Reiko pleads with tears coming from her eyes. "I'm begging you. Please don't walk away!"

Naruto looks down for a while but starts to walk as Reiko looks in shock and starts to panic. "Naruto? Naruto!" Reiko starts running after him but couldn't find him but starts running all around the forest for him. "Naruto!?" Reiko yells out as she was running.

She starts running for 15 minutes but then she trips on a branch and falls. 'This isn't suppose to happen...what is going on...?' Reiko thought with fear. She starts crying but quickly falls asleep.

But then a figure comes and walks slowly to Reiko. "Sigh...I had a feeling...You are stronger than this Reiko..." The mystery person says as they pick her up and start walking to her place.

_'That voice...I know I heard it before...but I couldn't open my eyes...I was just so...broken...'_

* * *

**(Reiko's place as Reiko is on her bed as her eyes are still closed and the mystery person looks at her)**

"You're not going to give up are you?" The Voice says. "...What?" Reiko asks. "Don't give up on Naruto. You need to fight." The Voice says. "Why?" Reiko asked. "You're stronger than Sakura." The Voice says

"But I saw the future..." Reiko replies sadly. "You can change the future. It doesn't always have to end like this." The Voice says. "Who-Who are you?" Reiko asks. "You'll learn soon enough Reiko" The Voice says smiling.

Reiko opens her eyes but sees that the figure is gone. Then, she looks ahead to see Tenten and Hinata.

"What happened to me?" Reiko asks weakly. "Everyone was wondering where you were. We were all so scared. Where were you?" Hinata asks. "I saw Naruto. I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen. I tried to find him but I ended up having a panic attack. Someone came and took me home. I don't know who, but I know their voice was from someone I know." Reiko says.

Tenten and Hinata are shocked. "No way. Naruto wouldn't of left you like that. He-UGH-Wait till I see him!" Tenten says angrily as she leaves. "Tenten No!" Hinata calls out but then turns to Reiko. "Are you alright?" Hinata asks.

Reiko nods. Hinata smiles and goes after Tenten.


	12. Emotions (edited)

I'm A Vang

Author's Note- The second part of the Plan. Vote for Reiko if you love her!

* * *

Chapter 9- Emotions

**(To The Ramen Shop)**

_'After the whole drama with Naruto. Me and Ryu...We gotten closer. He's been there for me.'_

"Thanks Ryu. You really made me feel much better" Reiko says with a small smile. "Of course Rei Rei!" Ryu says.

"But seriously, I think you should choose me if you were thinking about Naruto." Ryu says. Reiko looks at him. "Explain." Reiko says, deciding to hear his side. "Reiko. He's a bastard."

Reiko winces when she heard the word bastard. Ryu grabs her hands and looks at her. "He left you. In the forest! **ALONE**! Who does that? Even if I were mad at you, I wouldn't leave you behind like that! Not alone making you have a panic attack which nearly killed you since you were in the woods and It was so cold and dark. You cry yourself to sleep for that guy. He doesn't deserve you. You need to move on. Naruto tried to break you down. But I would never do that to you. Never." Ryu says as Reiko looks at him.

"That's why I want you to choose me. I'll treat you better than him. I'll be there for you like I am now." Ryu confesses as Reiko looks at him. "Ryu..." Reiko says breathlessly

_'I was touched by his words. I knew I was going to fall for his charm sooner or later. But It wasn't enough. I still loved Naruto. I just know Naruto was confused and didn't want to believe any of it was true. So that was why he went to Sakura for comfort. But that only made more drama since she spread lies in his ears. It's crazy really...It's not Naruto's fault. It's Sakura's. She's the reason why he did what he did in the woods.'_

Ryu leans in and was about to kiss her but then Naruto comes. Ryu sighs annoyingly and leans back and glares at Naruto.

"You don't know when to **quit** huh?" Ryu spat as he stands up as Sakura arrives next to Naruto. "What?" Reiko asks.

"Back off then" Naruto says. "No. First off all you left her. You left her in the woods. Who the hell does that?" Ryu asks angrily. Reiko starts to sense that Ryu was going to hit Naruto. So then, Reiko quickly stood up and held Ryu back.

"Ryu. Stop. Okay? Stop." Reiko says trying to calm him down. But Ryu only got madder as Naruto says "I'm the bastard? At least I'm not sucking up and following a girl like a lost puppy."

"What did you say?" Ryu asks angrily. Then, him and Naruto walk toward each other but Sakura holds Naruto back as Reiko holds Ryu back. "Naruto! **Calm **down!" Sakura says as she looked at Ryu when she said calm and Ryu understood.

'Calm down? I'll make him even madder' Ryu thought. "I'm so angry right now...Reiko I think you need to use your disperse justu on me" Ryu says as Reiko looks at him. "Um, o-okay?" Reiko says, still panicking that there might be a fight. Naruto growls. "That's it!"Naruto tackles Ryu and they start fighting.

Neji and Kiba come in the nick of time and separates them. Ryu smirks at Naruto. "I'll make sure Reiko understands all my feelings for her tonight. You're making this easier than I thought." Ryu says as Naruto's eyes become red and he glares at Ryu.

"**Back-off**" Naruto says with venom. "Calm down Naruto, he isn't worth it" Kiba says, trying to calm him down. Sakura and Reiko come. Neji releases Ryu. "Hey are you alright?" Reiko asks Ryu. "Come on Naruto let's go" Sakura says glaring at Reiko and leaving with him.

"Come on let's take you back to your place and I'll fix your wounds." Reiko says as Ryu nods.

**(To Ryu's place)**

Reiko tends Ryu's wounds as he has a slightly broken rib and his nose was bleeding. Ryu's shirt was off as Reiko starts bandaging where his cracked rib was. He was laying on his bed. "You shouldn't of done that." Reiko says. "I had to. He had It coming." Ryu says.

"But look at you. You're hurt. And It's all because of..." Reiko began but Ryu grabs her hand and smiles. "You don't have to blame yourself." Ryu says as Reiko nods. "I can't argue with you can I?" Reiko asks. Ryu shakes his head and laughs.

"Later on today, me and the gang are going to the BBQ. You think you can come?" Reiko asked as Ryu nods and smile. "Yeah, I'll be able too." Ryu says. "Great. I'll see you later." Reiko leaves.

**(Later to the BBQ. Everyone is there as the gang made sure Naruto and Ryu weren't so close or they'll be fighting.)**

"So what's going Sakura?" Tenten asks angrily.

"Oh nothing, it's just that me and Naruto are going to be the best couple in the Leaf! It'll be so much fun." Sakura says smugly as Reiko looks down at her food. Reiko's hands start to shake.

"I mean, he's so nice and sweet-" Sakura began but then Reiko stands up. "Do you ever shut up!?" Reiko yells out as everyone looks at her in shock. " 'Cause apparently you've become a real bitch these past years" Reiko yells out again. "Excuse me?!" Sakura yelled out. "It just got real..." Shikamaru mumbled as some nod.

"You never shut up! All you do is brag brag brag! Enough already! So what if you two are together! Do you ever think for a second if anyone cares or even wants to know?" Reiko yells out. She takes off Naruto's necklace that he gave her when they were kids. Reiko looks at the necklace and Naruto's heart skips a beat as he sees her taking it off.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_When Naruto and Reiko were 13. Reiko and Naruto were walking towards the ramen shop after they were training together. "Hey Reiko, before we eat, I wanted to give you something" Naruto said. "Sure what's up?" Reiko asked grinning. Naruto takes out a necklace that is a heart with the photos of him and Reiko together on there. "Here`s something to remember me If I`m on a long mission or something" Naruto said grinning as Reiko grins and hugs him. "Thanks Naruto!"_

**(End of flashback)**

* * *

Naruto starts to feel guilty. Reiko throws the necklace to Sakura as Sakura catches it but then Naruto drops his glass as some look at Naruto and some look at Reiko in shock.

Naruto has a guilty look on his face. "I hope you're happy. I hope you're happy because I lost the best thing that made my life how It Is today. So that the necklace. Rip my picture out or whatever, I don't care anymore. I'm just a speck of dust to him now.." Reiko says as Sakura looks at her in shock.

'I didn't expect her to break...' Sakura thought. "I'm going to bed..." Reiko says bluntly as she leaves. Then the girls glare at Sakura and the guys glare at Naruto.

"What the heck was that you little brat!?" Tenten asks Sakura as Sakura rolled her eyes. "You see what you do? What the heck is wrong with you?" Kiba asks Naruto as the gang nod. Naruto gets up and leaves without saying a word.

**(To Naruto)**

'I so blinded. I was just so heartbroken...' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto kept walking home but stops when he see Ryu. "Great...what do you want?" Naruto asks in annoyance. "Well done Uzumaki...you really made this easy for me. Just a little bit longer and Reiko will be in my arms." Ryu says smirking. Naruto growls at him. "Let's face it...I won"

Naruto chuckles as Ryu looks at him, confused. "After all this time...I finally realized how important she is to me and how blind I was. I'll make sure she sees your true colors." Naruto says as Ryu glares at him.

**(To Reiko)**

Reiko is crying but then stops as she sees a glow. She looks closely to see that It Is her mother smiling at her.

"You're strong. Even though you're about to break" Reiko's Mom says as Reiko looks at her in shock. "Mom...?" Reiko asks. Reiko's Mom nods. "Don't worry, I'm here for you" Reiko's mom says smiling.


	13. I Forgive You (Edited)

I'm A Vang

Author's Note-Reiko's Mom gives Reiko some guidance. Do you think Reiko's Family is still alive or dead? Last part of Sakura and Ryu's plan then it's back to the Shippuden storyline.

**(To Reiko's Room)**

"Mom..." Reiko says in tears as she gets off the bed. Reiko's mom smiles. "I only have a little bit of time. I came to tell you a message. Don't give up on Naruto. He just...needs some time. He'll come around. I know he will. Just keep fighting and don't give up. You are the Vang's Living Legacy. Continue to grow my dear." Reiko's mom says.

"Okay. I will" Reiko says wiping her tears. Reiko's mom nods and starts to fade away. "Mom?" Reiko asks urgently, not wanting her to leave her. Her mom looks at her and smiles. "Yes?" Reiko's mom asks.

"I love you" Reiko says. "I love you too Rei Rei" Reiko's mom says as she fades away and Reiko smiles.

_'Thanks...Mom...'_

**(Next Night at Ino`s place)**

_'Ino decided to have a party. Her parties are usually wild but always fun. I stayed for a while but then decided to leave. I went on a tree branch and looked at the stars. I just wanted to think for a while and clear my head.'_

"Having fun Naruto?" Sakura asks. "Sakura you can drop the act now..."Naruto says bluntly as Sakura looks confused.

"Huh?" Sakura asks. "I know I'm dumb but not that dumb. Are you doing all this to make Reiko feel bad?" Naruto asks. "No" Sakura says quickly but then she sighs.

Naruto walks over to the girls. "Hey, have you seen Reiko? I need to talk to her" Naruto says as the girls nod. "Yes, she told us she was going to the forest to clear her head." Hinata informs Naruto.

"Thanks" Naruto says and leaves.

Sakura was about to go after him but then Tenten, Temari, and Ino get in to way as Hinata walks over too. "**Don't** even think about it" Temari says as Sakura sighs.

**(Later In the forest)**

Naruto was walking but then sees Reiko looking up at the stars and then he walks to the tree but stops as he sees Reiko with a kunai about to throw it at him but she doesn't and he takes that as a good sign.

He walks up the tree with chakra at his feet as Reiko lowers her kunai and puts it back in her pouch and sighs softly. Naruto and Reiko look at each other. "Hey" Naruto says softly. "Hey to you" Reiko says softly. Naruto walks to her and sits next to her as they look at the stars. "Didn't think you'd find me" Reiko says. "Had help from Hinata" Naruto says as Reiko nods.

"...I...I broke up with Sakura" Naruto says as Reiko snaps her head to him in shock. "What?" Reiko asks in disbelief. "It was weird...I mean, out of the blue she started to like me. But I couldn't do it." Naruto says as Reiko nods.

Naruto looks at her. "I'm sorry..." Naruto says. "For what?" Reiko asks. "Everything. All those things I said. I never knew how much it affected you until the Kyuubi gave me an earful." Naruto says.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

**'What the hell is wrong with you brat?! You just broke the vixen's heart!'** The Kyuubi yells in rage. 'Sigh...' Naruto thought. **'That's it? You're going to sigh? After all you've done to save her from that Ryu guy? After all you and her went through together? What is wrong with you? You left her in the woods YOU IDIOT! GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER BEFORE I TAKE CONTROL OF YOU AND DO IT MYSELF!' **The Kyuubi screams with rage as Naruto gulps.

**(End of flashback)**

* * *

Reiko chuckles. "I forgive you" Reiko says. Naruto shakes his head and stands up as she does the same. "What's wrong?" Reiko asks. "You forgive me too easily. You have to do something. Slap me or punch me or something." Naruto says but Reiko shakes her head.

"I can't. Anything but that. I could never hurt you like that." Reiko says as she walks toward the tree branch. "Please. I deserve it. I've been a real jerk to you." Naruto pleads as Reiko turns around. He walks to her as she leans on the tree branch.

"Don't make this hard for me" Reiko says shaking her head. "I deserve it though" Naruto says sadly. Reiko smiles and hugs him to much of his shock. "It's okay...I forgive you.. Let's forgive and forget." Reiko says and then Naruto smiles and hugs back.

Reiko releases him and looks into his eyes and smiles. Naruto grins. "Want a ride home?" Naruto asks happily. "Ride home?" Reiko asks, confused but then he picks her up bridal style and jumps off the tree branch. "Haha, Sure" Reiko says as Naruto grins.

_'I always feel safe in his arms. But I just wish I had the courage to tell him how I feel'_

**(Next day)**

Sakura was walking looking sad but then sees Ryu leaning on the wall smirking. "How`s the plan going?" Ryu asked. "Ryu, I really don`t want to do the plan anymore" Sakura says as Ryu sighs annoyingly. "Fine, whatever...I`ll do it myself..." Ryu says. "Why are you so obsessed with her? She should be with Naruto" Sakura says. "Hmph..." Ryu says as he walks away.

**(To Reiko and Naruto walking together)**

Naruto was laughing. "Hey! I did not trip when we were training! It was my shoes!" Reiko says, trying not to admit that she tripped.

"Hahahahahah. Yeah sure" Naruto says grinning but then they stop to see Sakura. "Hey guys..." Sakura says. "Hey Sakura, what's up?" Reiko asks. "You're not mad at me for what I've done to you?" Sakura asks in shock. "I saw that you were coming to apologize. Everyone deserves second chances. What's wrong? You seemed troubled." Reiko asks.

Sakura looks down. "I'm sorry for what I've done to the both of you...You two did not deserve that pain at all. It was all my fault...I'm sorry" Sakura says sadly. as Reiko smiles.

"Of course! No worries" Reiko says and then she hugs her and Sakura hugs back. "Thank you" Sakura says.

"Come on, we were gonna meet up with the gang at the BBQ." Naruto says grinning. "Sure!" Sakura says smiling and the three walk happily.


	14. Another Update

Update!

What's up peeps!? I have some updates on my stories that I will be posting. I haven't done a lot but it's because of school. Just patiently waiting for school to end. **CAN'T WAIT!** Don't forget to Vote for your favorite OC. I really thank you guys for the support and Favoring and Following my stories.

**My Stories-**

**For Mila**, I have the story planned out. I just need to type it up.

**For Ninjawives,** I'm still brainstorming about the chapters. I know I want to make chapters about Ino's birthday party and then it will end in Chaos. I'm also thinking of making a Reunion chapter for the story.

**Jersey Shore,** everything is going well, just need to watch the episodes. I have the DVDs so it's no biggy. No one knows about Vinny and Rinna's relationship. They decide to keep it a secret and when Season 2 went on the air, the producers didn't show any scenes of them together. Vinny and Rinna decide to reveal their relationship at the Reunion which I will post once the episodes are done.

**Jake's Vixen**, I just have to watch the movies. I already know what I want to put in the story and the chapters will be longer. I also want to make a twist in the story during Eclipse.

**I'm A Vang-** I really just want to Focus on my new Naruto OC so I will put this story on hold.

**I'll stop you myself**-I will be posting more chapters of the story. I have the 10th Naruto box set and will be buying more soon. I want Sasuke and OC to focus on their friendship before I start romance. But there will be some bonding and some little romantic scenes.

**A Farron's Destiny**- I have been messaging Lady Kato and Lady Kato suggested that I changed Amena's attire to Serah's Steel and Style attire. I thought that was a good idea since it is similar to Lightning's attire because of the gloves. I will be making a sequel for this story and it will take place in XIII-2. I'm still pondering if I should make another Sequel that will take place in Lightning Returns. Lightning will also stop being so protective of Amena because she finally sees that Amena can protect herself.

**The Twin Tails**- I will be making a chapter that is a custom Naruto movie and it will be about how Kokoro overcomes her pain and suffering from her Step family and how she defeats them. The chapters are going well and I am still making more as I look at the Naruto DVDs. After the Sora arc, Kokoro will value her friendship for Naruto and forget about her romantic feelings for him. But deep inside, she still loves him and Michiko notices and Kokoro tries to prove her wrong.

**I'll show you**-I'm still working on the last chapter and will be editing the story.

**Give me and HRO**- I have the chapters worked out, i just need to type them.

**Dashing Dashers**-I have 3 chapters done and still working on more.

**Can You Wait For Me?**- I have the last chapter worked out but I just don't want to make the ending corny. Still working on it.

**Or So It Was Meant To Be-** I will be making some chapters with funny scenes when you pick a funny response in the Live Trigger. I have the videos with the walk through just need to watch it and type. Sam will be a Warrior Seeress. The reason she is a Warrior seeress is because her sister, Fang, is a L'cie. More will be explained when Noel, Serah, and Sam confront Cauis and Yeul for the first time in Oerba. Cauis will also reveil why and how he stabbed Sam. I will be making a sequel for the story and it will be called It was meant to be. When I start posting chapters, I will label the ones that have Noel and OC scenes.

**Paige**-Have 3 chapter done and will still be working on more.

**She'll Never Say Yes To Me**-I will continue making the story and will have scenes during the War, Pain Invasion, Sora arc and more.

**New Stories-**

-**I will be making an OC for Leon from Resident Evil**. My OC will be weak but will get stronger. Ada will think she is a weak link and wonders why Leon wants her around. Later, My OC will want to prove herself to everyone that she can fight and defend herself. She is also in love with Leon but never tells him since he is always around Ada. Ada and OC will have a rocky relationship. Ada dislikes Oc and OC wonders why. OC will stand to Ada once she gets tougher and prove to her that she can take care of herself instead of being saved by everyone all the time. I will start with Resident Evil 4, Dark side Chronicles, Degeneration movie, Damnation movie, and Resident Evil 6 and so on if there are any more movies or video games featuring Leon. My OC will be good at healing. More info will be posted soon when I start posting the chapters, including OC's attires for each game and movie. Leon and OC will meet when she heals him when he gets hurt in Resident Evil 4.

**For the Baralai one shot I'm going to just make it a story about Final Fantasy x-2.** So once I start posting those chapters, I will delete the oneshot. I will still keep the scenes and may tweak them a little. I'll post them once the HD version of X-2 comes out.

I'll be **making a Tidus OC** from Final Fantasy X and will be posting chapters when the HD version of X and X-2 comes out.

My **new Noctis OC** story will be posted when Versus XIII comes out.

**A Suigestu Love story** with my OC, Kristine.

I will be **making a Jugo OC** and will make a love story between the two. My OC will be able to calm down Jugo by a touch and a look in the eyes.

**New Cm Punk Story**- I will still use Paige but I want to make it more detail and start when Cm Punk joins Nexus. It will have more detail and have more scenes. I won't be doing any offscreen stuff. Just onscreen.

**A New Cody Rhodes Love story**- I will still use Ruby but it will be in more detail and start when Cody returns with his mask. Ruby will try to befriend cody and show him that he isn't ugly. As the story continues, cody starts to become protective of Ruby and starts to appreciate her friendship. I will just be doing onscreen scenes not offscreen.

**Reno/OC**-I will still be working on the chapters by watching Advent children. I'm thinking of making it a oneshot.

**Freddie/OC**-I still need to type up the chapters. I have the Icarly Dvds so i just need to watch it. I already have a scene ready when Freddie and OC go out. She will witness Sam kissing freddie. Carly witnesses them kiss too and confronts them and tells them how this will hurt OC. they decide to keep this from OC. After OC sees them kiss, she decides to keep her distance from them until she finally breaks and confronts them about the kiss.

**Seth/oc**-I need to watch the Twilight movies and type up some scenes.

**Kokoro/Naruto arranged Marriage**-I have an idea how i want to plan this out. I am working on the chapters.

**Alex Riley/OC-** It will start during NXT. I'm thinking of making it in oneshot parts.

**Cauis/OC**- i haven't thought of anything for Cauis yet so I will put this idea on hold

**Kakashi OC-** Michiko from The Twin tails, who is Kokoro's Guardian is the Kakashi OC.

**Eliot/OC**- I will make the chapters soon. It will start in DOA 4 but my OC isn't a fighter yet. She meets Eliot when she is working in a bar with Mila, who is her best friend since High school.

**Alec/OC-** I love Alec but I can't seem to think of any ideas of a big story. I'm thinking of oneshots for now.

For the **Soap opera stories**, they are on hold too.

Questions, Comments, Concerns?


End file.
